La Desicion de Inuyasha Y la Trasfomacion de Kagom
by Lady Death06
Summary: Que pasaria si Naraku secuetra a Kikyo para obtener a Kagome a cambio? que desion tomara Inuyasha? Por que Naraku esta tan interesado en tener a Kagome? Seshomaru... su protector?Kagome se tranformara en la miko mas poderosa... que pasara con ella...
1. Chapter 1

**La decisión de Inuyasha y la transformación de Kagome**

Hace 500 años en la época antigua en Japón se encontraban los 5 amigos en una tarde soleada comiendo alegremente las sopas instantáneas que Kagome traía desde su época. Justo cuando Kagome iba hacer un comentario sobre que tenia que regresar por que tenia exámenes esa semana sintió aquella sensación de la presencia de un fragmento.

- Siento la presencia de un fragmento de la perla – dijo Kagome 

- ¿que¡Un fragmento de la perla! – respondieron todos los demás ante esta 

- Y se esta Acercando- dijo - pero... hay algo distinto pareciera como si no fuera real – concluyo en sus pensamientos.

- Sin embargo no siento ninguna presencia de algún mounstro, ni percibo olor alguno – dijo Inuyasha.

- Ya esta aquí - respondió Kagome.

En el momento de sus palabras una neblina blanca apareció de la nada, y al instante se disperso mostrando un figura de una niña blanca, con un fragmento en un espejo.

-¡Es Kanna! – exclamaron todos.

Sin decir nada Kanna extendió el espejo mostrando así como Naraku capturaba a Kikyo. Inuyasha estaba pasmado.

- Si quieres salvarla debes de ir al palacio de naraku- dijo Kanna señalando hacia el oriente- Antes de media noche si no ella morirá, sin mas desaparece.

- ¡KKIIIKYYO! – Grito Inuyasha


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-

-¡maldito Naraku! - Inuyasha hace índole de ir en la dirección que Kanna les había señalado anteriormente pero un brazo lo detiene - mmm?

- Espera Inuyasha – era Kagome.

- ¿Que? acaso no ves que si no llego y rescato a Kikyo antes de...- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta - Ella morirá... ¡Y yo no quiero que ella muera!- dijo inuyasha sin pensar en el dañó que sus palabras hacían

Kagome lo miro con tristeza en los ojos pues era sabedora de que Inuyasha daría su vida por Kikyo si fuera necesario - Si lo se, pero debes tranquilizarte 

Inuyasha empezaba a replicar sobre que no podía perder tiempo pero entonces alguien intervino

- La señorita Kagome tiene razón, Inuyasha.

- ¿Miroku?

- Es muy sospechoso que Naraku aya mandado a Kanna para mostrarnos como secuestraba a Kikyo, y luego indicarnos hacia donde ir, no te parece – observo Miroku

- ¿que quieres decir?–pregunto Inuyasha que como siempre no entendía mucho de esas cosas.

- Perro tonto... – dijo Shippo- AYYYYYYYYYYYY- exclamo, inuyasha lo había golpeado en la cabeza dejándole un chipote.

- Cállate renacuajo 

- Es un trampa – dijo Kagome, todos voltearon a verKagome asombrados- Inuyasha debes ser muy precavido, esta trampa esta echa para ti y solo para ti 

- Kagome , como sabes eso -, pregunto Inuyasha, adentro de si mismo, Kagome había sufrido algunos cambios últimamente, tenia mas habilidad con el arco, ypodía predecirciertas cosas, todos se preguntaban que pasaba.

- bueno... Andando – dijo Kagome, preparándose para partir.

- Tu vendrás Kagome? – pregunto Inuyasha, esperaba que Kagome se enojara y regresara a su época.

Ella asistió, Inuyasha sin perder mas tiempo comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, en la dirección en que se encontraba el palacio de naraku, olvidándose por completo, que en sus misiones siempre llevaba a una muchacha en la espalda... Kagome miraba con gran tristeza como su querido Inuyasha se alejaba, mientras pensaba: 

-¿Por que ? por que tuve que conocerlo, si el ... no puede amarme, sin embargo algo le decía que pronto estaría con la persona con la que tal vez se quedaría para siempre, lo que ella no sabia , es que era ultima persona de la que pensaría enamorarse ...

- Kagome, vamonos ¡sube! – la sorprendió la voz de Sango, que ya iba montada en Kirara, Kagome estiro los brazos hacia Shippo este salto, y todos se fueron rumbo al castillo de Naraku.

Entretanto

Sesshomaru se encontraba a la sombra de un río observando como Rin y Jaken pescaban, al mismo tiempo que se divertían. En ese instante detecto un aroma el cual siempre le había causado repugnancia.

- Naraku- dijo Sesshomaru en voz baja - ¡Jaken! Cuida a Rin, enseguida regreso 

- Adonde va amo bonito – como siempre pregunto Jaken

Sesshomaru no le hizo caso, emprendiendo así el camino a ala misma dirección en que se dirigían, Inuyasha y los demás. 

Mientras en el palacio de Naraku 

Hakudoshi y Naraku se encontraba viendo como Inuyasha y sus amigos se dirigían hacia su trampa, sin percatarse siquiera que Sesshomaru también seria uno de sus invitados.

- Naraku, que estas pensando hacer con todo esto – pregunto Hakudoshi.

- Pronto lo veras, Kagome será nuestra, jajaja, e Inuyasha será el culpable de esto – respondió Naraku con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hola gracias a las personas que me mandaron sus comentarios, a decir verdad esta hitoria la publique antes en un Foro llamado Foro de Inuyasha y Kagome en foroswebgratis, Hay soy conocida como Lady Death aunque antes fui Kagome corazon valiente( por cierto el primer nombre era un desastre)

Les ruego me tengan paciencia en los primeros Capitulos, ya que apenas empezaba, cuando sean muy cortos pondre dos que dicen??

Bueno basta de bla bla bla y sigamos la historia

**Capitulo 3.- **

Cuando Inuyasha iba llegando al palacio apenas era medio día.

- Aun tengo tiempo.- pensó Inuyasha

Pero cuando puso un pie en los terrenos del castillo, una neblina blanca espesa y un campo de fuerza aparecieron al instante provocando que inuyasha saliera despedido por los aires.

- ¿Pero que demonios?- dijo Inuyasha estaba algo confundido

-¡Inuyasha!!- gritaron las voces de sus amigos

- ¿estas bien? ¿Que paso? – pregunto Sango

- Un campo de fuerza esta rodeando al palacio.

- Por que no intentas desvanecer con colmillo de acero- sugirió Miroku

Sin decir más Inuyasha desenvaina a colmillo de acero, tornándose rojo escarlata segundos después.

- ¡Viento Cortante!! - El viento cortante se dirigió directamente hacia el campo pero... Ante los ojos atónitos de los presentes el viento cortante fue absorbido por el campo de fuerza sin causarle ningún rasguño. - No... No es posible.- exclamo inuyasha no podía creer lo que veía

- Ja por eso dicen que los mitad bestia son una vergüenza para la familia de los mounstros. – dijo una voz arrogante ya conocida

- Sesshomaru…. Que haces aquí! – exclamo agresivamente Inuyasha

– Vine a derrotar a Naraku, así que no intervengas ya que yo soy el mas indicado para hacerlo, por que como ser hibrido que eres, no creo puedas causarle, ningún daño.

Como era de esperarse, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru comenzaron a armar un gran alboroto, se podía ver aun a lo lejos, como cada uno de ellos esquivaba el ataque del otro hasta que… 

– BASTA!!- Grito alguien con una energía espiritual tan potente que le puso la piel chinita hasta al poderoso de Sesshomaru. – Basta, - era Kagome- ninguno de los dos derrotara a Naraku puesto que la única forma de hacerlo es atravesando este campo – Dijo con una frialdad en su voz que no era común en ella – Y por lo que veo ambos están afuera – concluyo en tono un tanto burlón y sarcástico, lo que provoco que Sesshomaru se irritara 

– Maldita humana, nadie te pidió tu opinión, nunca me vuelvas hablar así, entendiste.- dijo fríamente Sesshomaru

Kagome lo miro con una mirada fría e indescifrable.

– Esta humana, quien iba a pensar que una humana fuera capaz de provocarme miedo por unos momentos, hay algo en ella que esta cambiando, su personalidad, y…. Pero por que? – pensó Sesshomaru.

– Kagome, ¿no podrás desvanecer el campo de fuerza con tus flechas? – pregunto Shippo

Sin decir nada Kagome tomo su arco y disparo una flecha más potente, a las de siempre y apenas toco el campo este se desvaneció, dejando como único obstáculo, la espesa neblina blanca.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru fueron los primeros en entrar, pero antes que los demás entraran, Kagome le pidió un favor a Shippo.

– Shippo, por favor regresa a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y espera a que volvamos.

– ¿por que? – pregunto Shippo

– Solo has lo que te digo.- fue lo único que respondió Kagome

Cuando Shippo ya se había alejado el monje Miroku, muy intrigado pregunto: 

– Señorita Kagome, por que le pidió a shippo que se fuera.

– Este lugar… es muy peligroso – dijo ella mirando hacia la espesa neblina- Tengo un mal presentimiento.- concluyo para si.

Cuando por fin todos se habían adentrado en la niebla, cada uno fue transportado a lugares muy distintos, Inuyasha estaba a punto de vivir la peor pesadilla de su vida, mientras miroku y sango, estaban por enfrentar sus mas temidos miedos, en cuanto a Kagome ………………..

– En donde estoy – Solo podía ver la niebla hasta visualizó una sombra – Inuyasha?...- Pero al acercarse se llevo una gran sorpresa – Pero… Tú res


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Hola como , prometi dos cap dejen sus comen plissss ya que pronto sabremos por que Kagome es tan especial**

**Capitulo 4.-**

– En donde estoy – Solo podía ver la niebla hasta visualizó una sombra – Inuyasha?...- Pero al acercarse se llevo una gran sorpresa – Pero… Tú eres

– No me vuelvas a confundir humana con ese tonto de Inuyasha.- Dijo Sesshomaru con una mirada intimidante en la mirada

– Yo…. Eh… Lo siento yo……

Sesshomaru no le hizo caso y pregunto:

- Dime, humana, sabes que diantres esta pasando en este maldito lugar

– A que te refieres Sesshomaru?

- En este lugar no se percibe ninguna presencia u olor – aclaro Sesshomaru

Al decir esto miro fijamente los ojos de Kagome, aun seguía pensando en lo que había pasado fuera del campo.

– No…. No tengo idea de lo que sucede - Mirando alrededor este lugar parece la nada, esta totalmente, blanco.- pensó Kagome, De repente una sensación muy conocida para ella la saco de sus pensamientos. – Mmmmm – Voltio rápidamente hacia un punto 

– ¿que sucede?- pregunto Sesshomaru

– Siento… la presencia de la perla 

Pero antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera responderle

– AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!- grito Kagome, Una mano, que había salido de la tierra, la había tomado por el tobillo arrastrándola hacia dentro.

Mientras tanto.

– En donde estoy? – se pregunto Inuyasha, Todo estaba oscuro. De repente como una especie de visión fue llevado 50 años atrás.

Inuyasha observaba, Kikyo, estaba de espaldas, rápidamente alguien se acercaba, y unas garras, un ataque, Kikyo caía ensangrentada, alguien la había herido, Inuyasha observaba atónito, su imagen Tomando la perla de Shikon, burlándose de aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba. 

– NNNOOOOOO!! – grito Inuyasha

De repente todo cambio.

Kikyo esta enfrente de Naraku, apuntándole con un arco a poca distancia. Las imágenes de Naraku, atravesando el pecho de Kikyo, cayendo esta a un río contaminado, hasta perderse en las aguas de veneno, pasaban lentamente ante los ojos de Inuyasha, El ya no podía soportarlo, el dolor lo abrumaba.

– KKKIIKYYOOOOO!!.

En ese instante todo se volvió oscuro.

Miroku y Sango, se encontraban en un bosque, esperando el ataque de sus enemigos.

– Sango ten cuidado, se aproximan.

De repente un ataque rápido, se dirigió hacia Sango, ella se cubrió con su boomerang, lo mismo le acaba de pasar a Miroku, ambos miraron a sus atacantes

– K… Kohaku – tartamudeo Sango

– Padre…… - dijo atónito Miroku

– Imposible!- exclamaron ambos

Ambos tanto Kohaku como el padre de Miroku Comenzaron a atacarlos 

– Kohaku detente, por favor- dijo Sango con lágrimas en los ojos

ZZAAS. Miroku cae al suelo, y su padre abre si agujero negro 

– AAHHH – grita Miroku al verse que estaba siendo absorbido por el agujero negro, de su propio padre

– Excelencia!! Ah – Su grito fue ahogado, su propio hermano acababa de…. Matarla 

Todo se había vuelto negro, no había, ni luz, ni sombra, no sentía dolor, nada 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5.-**

Sesshomaru se acerco rápidamente y sacando a tokilli cortando así el brazo que jalaba de Kagome

– Se acercan más – observó Sesshomaru

Kagome miro hacia arriba se acercaban muchos, demasiados, youkais voladores que parecian serpientes

– Son los mounstros de Naraku!- exclamo Kagome

Sin más el rostro de Sesshomaru se contrajo, como odiaba perder el tiempo, espero a que los mounstros se le acercaran pero… Todos se dirigían hacia Kagome.

Kagome al ver que los mounstros se le acercaban comenzó a disparar sus flechas que solo alcanzaban a eliminar a unos cuantos mounstros, Y aun había demasiados

– ¡Oye!! ¿Piensas quedarte mirando?

Sesshomaru levantó a tokilli y esta despidió una energía que acabo con todos los mounstros. Kagome callo sentada sudando, había ocupado mucha energía, y se sentía un poco débil

– Que querrá Naraku con esta mujer, será mejor que este alerta no me agrada proteger a esta humana, pero… si eso me ayuda a arruinarle sus planes lo haré con mucho gusto – pensó Sesshomaru.

– Gracias – agradeció Kagome

– No te confundas humana, Te ayude por que hace rato mencionaste que sentías la presencia de la perla de shikon, y eso que tiene que ver con….

– El que tiene esa perla es naraku si vamos en esa dirección lo encontraremos. - lo interrumpió antes que terminara la frase

Sesshomaru comenzó a andar

– ¡Oye espérame! – le grito Kagome corriendo tras de el

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

– Hakudoshi… Se supone que Kagome ya debería de estar aquí – dijo Naraku arrastrando las palabras, estaba enojado

– Tenemos un problema Naraku – dijo Hakudoshi como respuesta

Kanna extendió el espejo y mostró las imágenes de Sesshomaru y Kagome caminando juntos.

– !pero que hace Sesshomaru aquí!- pensó Naraku- Hakudoshi no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, saca a Sesshomaru del camino, Quiero a Kagome en una hora, mientras tanto haré una pequeña visita – Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y desapareció.

En una celda fría, pegada a la pared amarrada por una planta de espinas que comía el poder espiritual se las sacerdotisas y monjes, estaba Kikyo

– Maldito Naraku, y ahora que estas planeando – dijo ella se estaba debilitando

– Realmente quieres saberlo Kikyo.

– ¡Naraku! ¡Maldito bastardo y ahora que quieres de mi!- dijo con furia Kikyo, ya la habia matado dos veces y ella no veia otra razon para que Naraku la tuviera cautiva

– ¿De ti? Vamos Kikyo no seas tan arrogante, no todo el mundo gira en torno a ti, recuerda que solo eres un saco, de huesos, un muerto- respondió el, riendo

– ¡Maldito, de quien hablas, confiesa ya!

– que de quien hablo, de tu eterna rival… Kagome

Kikyo abrió los ojos de asombro, acaso era posible que Naraku se diera cuenta de lo que ella ya sabia hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Sorprendida?

– No lo lograras, Inuyasha jamás lo permitirá

– Jajajajajajaja, el me la entregara en las manos, Kikyo, y para eso te necesito, solo debo sacar a un estorbo de camino y ella pronto te hará compañía en esta celda.

– Ja, vamos Naraku, ¿acaso tu estorbo es tan poderoso que no has podido sacarlo de tu camino? Vamos Naraku quien puede ser más poderoso que Inuyasha, como para que no hayas podido captura a Kagome- Dijo astutamente con voz burlona y provocadora para que el revelara la identidad del sujeto , y naraku cayó redondito en ella

– Sesshomaru- dijo quedamente Sin más desapareció

– Gracias Naraku, era lo único que necesitaba saber, ahora me encargare que jamás tengas a Kagome.- dijo Kikyo en voz baja, tendria que usar sus ultimas energias si queria salvar a Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos gracias por sus comen y consejos los tomare en cuenta

**Hola a todos gracias por sus comen y consejos los tomare en cuenta****, al ratito pongo el siguiente capitulo jijijijiji**

**Capitulo 6.-**

- Hakudoshi – Dijo Nakuru entre las sombras no había visto que Kagome estuviera cerca de ser capturada y se preguntaba a que se debía

- He mandado a gran variedad de mounstros Naraku, pero… no hubo ningún resultado.

Naraku contrajo la cara, sabia que vencer a Sesshomaru seria un golpe de suerte pero necesitaba ese golpe ahora… no podía perder más tiempo. Entonces se le ocurrió.

-Nuestro peor enemigo siempre estará en nosotros - pensó Naraku- Hakudoshi… Crea un clon de Sesshomaru, mas poderoso que el original el no podrá derrotarse a si mismo…jajajaja

Mientras tanto.

Kagome y Sesshomaru habían sido atacados en varias ocasiones y pesar de que aquellos youkais no resultaba ningún esfuerzo para Sesshomaru a Kagome se le había empezando acabar la energía, se estaba debilitando.

- Se esta agotando – pensó Sesshomaru al verla, estaba sentada recargada de sus brazos con la cabeza agachada la respiración de Kagome se había vuelto agitada y al mismo tiempo pesada e irregular – Ja por eso dicen que los humanos son débiles

- Siento mi cuerpo muy pesado – Se dijo a si misma - Este mal presentimiento que me persigue se esta volviendo cada vez mas fuerte a medida que pasa el tiempo, Naraku que estas planeando.

- Vamonos humana no me dirás que estas cansada- dijo Sesshomaru en tono burlón.

- No… andando – Respondió Kagome, no sabia por que pero su orgullo no dejaba que Sesshomaru la viera como un ser debil, se levanto y empezó a andar muy pesadamente.

- Vaya es mas fuerte de lo que pensé pero que demonios estoy diciendo es humana es débil- se dijo el para si mismo.

A cada momento que pasaba la niebla se iba dispersando dejando entre ver unos árboles y arbustos. En solo unos momento, apareció una figura blanca, un mounstro con ojos dorados, cabello plateado, lacio y largo, vestido con un atuendo blanco, con una estola, tenía la mirada fija en los dos.

Ante los ojos de Kagome y Sesshomaru estaba…… El propio Sesshomaru.

- Pero que… - comenzó a decir Kagome, pero el nuevo inquilino se lanzo hacia Sesshomaru comenzando así la pelea entre los dos Sesshomaru.

Ambos se movían rápidamente, ya no se podía distinguir quien era el verdadero y quien el clon.

- Este engendro, se mueve a la misma velocidad que yo tiene los mismos poderes y sabe cada uno de mis movimientos – Se dijo así mismo Sesshomaru. – Aggg!- Grito acababade ser herido por su clon, y la sangre goteaba por su brazo.

- Sesshomaru! – Grito angustiada Kagome no sabia quien de los dos era el verdadero, pero aun así nada le impidió gritar.

- ¡No te metas en esto humana! - dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos.

- Pero quien es el verdadero- pensó, en eso otro grito había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Sesshomaru acaba de ser atravesado por su clon y estaba a punto de matarlo

- Quien… quien es verdadero- entonces vio que el sesshomaru que estaba apunto de aniquilar al otro, tenia ambos brazos- es el, el impostor.

Y utilizando casi todo su poder disparo una de sus flechas sagradas justo en el momento en que el clon estaba a pocos centímetros de Sesshomaru, la flecha lo tomo desprevenido, atravesándolo y volviéndolo nada.

Kagome callo de rodillas estaba mas agotada que antes volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, este tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba sangrando, tenia que curarlo. Se acerco lentamente lo tomo por el cuello de su vestimenta y los arrastro a una cueva que apenas era visible entre la neblina.

- Por favor Sesshomaru ¡resiste!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Hola como lo prometi aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, les ruego tengas paciencia por mis capitulos tan cortos pero recuerden que fue el primer fic que escribi... pronto les presentare los otros **

**Capitulo 7.-**

En otro lado.

- Muy bien echo Hakudoshi… Sesshomaru esta fuera de combate y Kagome esta débil jajaja ahora ve por ella y no tardes no nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo Naraku mirando hacia la ventana eran las 9 de la noche y faltaba poco para la media noche.

Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, estaban dormidos profundamente, dormidos teniendo aquellos de sus mas bellos recuerdos convirtiendo después en pesadillas, y solo despertarían hasta que Naraku obtuviera a Kagome para que así Inuyasha se la entregara exactamente como el quería.

- Se me agota el tiempo – pensó Kikyo- Necesito que esta semilla se llevada cerca de donde esta Sesshomaru… pero ¿como?

- Vaya, vaya, - dijo una voz femenina- así que tratando de escapar.

Entre las sombras salio una mujer demonio con ojos rojos y cabello negro, que sostenía un abanico.

- Kagura!- logro decir Kikyo- ahora que haré?- pensó.

- Kagura!! - Ambas mujeres voltearon así la voz. – que haces?

- Hakudoshi… Kikyo intentaba escapar – dijo la mencionada tomando la semilla que acaba de crear Kikyo para enviarle un mensaje a Sesshomaru. – La tirare afuera para que no puedas recuperarla.- dijo esta esbozando una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Kikyo

- Muy bien Kagura, eso será un punto para ti antes que Naraku decida regresarte a su cuerpo recuerda que eres solo un extensión mas.

Kagura y Hakudoshi salieron.

- Gracias Kagura – pensó Kikyo esbozando una sonrisa.- Después de todos no es tan mala como parece.- Y callo profundamente dormida, le quedaban muy pocas energías

Mientras tanto Kagura se elevaba en el cielo y se dirigía exactamente a donde se encontraban Kagome y Sesshomaru.

Kagome había colocado a Sesshomaru en el interior de la cueva con mucha delicadeza, esta le quito la ropa que le cubría el pecho para ver mejor la herida la cual era realmente espantosa y se terminaría infectando por el veneno si no la limpiaba y le aplicaba una planta especial pero...

- Esa planta no se da en esta región – pensó Kagome.

En los cielos Kagura dejaba caer la semilla justo afuera de la cueva nadie sospecharía de su traición, después de todo ahora todo dependía de Kagome y de Sesshomaru.

La semilla iba cayendo y al tocar apenas el suelo se trasformó en la planta medicinal que necesitaba.

Kagome miro afuera de la cueva y vio con los ojos abiertos de asombro que la planta para curar a Sesshomaru estaba justamente afuera. Sin perder mas tiempo Kagome corto tres ramitas de esa planta, y ocupando dos piedras creo un masita que posterior mente aplicaría sobre la herida.

Cuidadosamente le coloco la medicina y la cubrió con una gasa pero al rebuscar entre sus cosas no encontraba vendas, se le habían acabado.

- Necesito algo para vendarle la herida- Entonces encontró unas tijeras y se miro las mangas y con cuidado las corto he hizo con ellas unas tiras largas y vendo a Sesshomaru.

- Por favor Sesshomaru debes abrir los ojos. – Dijo Kagome con angustia ella no sabia por que y a pesar de la personalidad de Sesshomaru ella no quería que el muriera le acaricio suavemente el rostro. Un tanto atraida por la belleza de aquel youkai.

Entonces sintió una presencia detrás de ella

Mientras tanto en el interior de Sesshomaru algo había estado ocurriendo desde el instante en que Kagome había colocado la medicina.

- Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru - Dijo una voz

- Quien eres- pregunto sesshomaru.

Entonces una figura que parecía como una especie de espíritu apareció ante los ojos de el, vestía como sacerdotisa tenia el pantalón rojo y camisa blanca, el cabello largo y lacio, sus ojos eran fríos y llenos de astucia.

- Tu eres aquella sacerdotisa que Naraku había aniquilado en el Monte de las Animas.- dijo Sesshomaru el había presenciado toda la escena.

- Si así es, i nombre es Kikyo.- dijo esta mirándolo fijamente prosiguió – Quiero que me escuches atentamente no tengo mucho tiempo Hace poco tiempo Kagome ha sufrido muchos cambios y su personalidad ira cambiando de acuerdo a su entorno, ella adquirirá grandes poderes muy grandes, volviéndose así un peligro para Naraku o cualquiera que sea su objetivo.

- Pero. . . – Había empezado a decir Sesshomaru pero kikyo lo interrumpió.

- No me interrumpas el chiste es que Naraku piensa utilizarla, como Kagome esta en un cambio ella podría volverse la persona mas maligna que ayas visto en el mund, si Naraku logra que Kagome se transforme en lo que te acabo de decir, ella nos destruirá a todos, no habrá poder que pueda pararla. Pero si no lo consigue, Naraku se volverá así el único objetivo de Kagome y ella será la única capaz de derrotarlo.

Naraku ya tiene todo planeado Kagome será suya antes de media noche debes protegerla y llevarla al templo de la sacerdotisa Hitomi, ella deberá de recibir un entrenamiento especial por favor Sesshomaru en tus manos esta la vida de Kagome y la de todo ser viviente.

- No tiene a mi medio hermano para eso.- reprocho Sesshomaru.

El rostro de Kikyo mostró una melancolía al escuchar esas palabras.

- No, ese es plan de Naraku, Inuyasha… terminara abandonando a Kagome.

Y al término de estas palabras desapareció, Sesshomaru iba abriendo sus ojos dispuesto a cumplir con lo que ya le habían pedido pero… era demasiado tarde.

- Sesshomaru!!- Grito Kagome había sido raptada por Hakudoshi y era llevada al castillo de Naraku.

- Maldita sea, la recuperare me cueste lo que me cueste- prometió Sesshomaru.

Observo su pecho vendado se quito las vendas y la gasa esta completamente curado, sintió el aroma de Kagome en las vendas y se pregunto por que, por que lo había curado.

Se tapo el pecho y emprendió el camino a toda velocidad para salvar a Kagome, no podía permitir que Naraku ganara.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola les dejo el 8 capitulo es mas largo que las veces anteriores

**Hola les dejo el 8 capitulo es mas largo que las veces anteriores... y les dejare el proximo el martes por que me voy de vacaciones**

**Disfrutenlo...**

**Capitulo 8.-**

Hakudoshi llego con Kagome al castillo y la encerró en la misma celda donde tenía a Kikyo.

Lo primero que vio Kagome al llegar a esa celda fue a Kikyo estaba atada por una planta con espinas y se veía muy débil.

- Kikyo! – grito Kagome, corriendo a desatarla, la planta que se encargaba de absorber los poderes de las sacerdotisas, soltó a Kikyo cuando sintió el contacto de Kagome, cayendo así en sus brazos.

- Kikyo resiste por favor- dijo angustiada Kagome, en esos momentos, ella jamás pensaba en ella, antes que en los demás.

- Esta calida presencia, yo la conozco- pensó Kikyo abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, hasta encontrarse con ese rostro tan parecido al de ella, y esa sonrisa tan típica en su reencarnación – me pregunto cuanto tiempo mas sonriera de esa manera- concluyo Kikyo.

- Kikyo tranquila ya veras como Inuyasha vendrá rescatarnos, el no dejara que Naraku se salga con la suya.

- Kagome... – había comenzado a decir Kikyo, tenia la intención de decirle todo lo que estaba pasando, pero fue interrumpida.

- Que conmovedor – dijo una vos en forma sarcástica- un cadáver y una niña, ingenua.

- Naraku – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Entre las sombras apareció el mencionado, con una sonrisa maligna, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

- Basta de drama- dijo esta tronando los dedos, con lo que planta, las separo atando a ambas en lados opuestos de la habitación. Kagome comenzó a forcejear, detestaba a Naraku.

- Vamos Kagome, no te sientes cómoda? – pregunto sarcásticamente Naraku acercándose hasta tocar el rostro de la joven.

Kagome detestaba el tacto, de ese ser maligno así que como no podía moverse, le escupió en la cara.

Naraku sintió la saliva caliente de Kagome, en el rostro, y... la golpeo en el rostro, provocando, que le escurriera sangre por la boca. El volvió a tronar los dedos, y la planta que sujetaba a Kagome, absorbió, casi todos sus poderes y energía, dejándole solo la suficiente para vivir, acto seguido Kikyo comenzó a ser absorbida por las paredes de esa habitación, desapareciendo Naraku también, dejando sola a Kagome. Estaba preocupada por todos sus amigos, por Kikyo, por Inuyasha, pero sobre todo por Sesshomaru el aun estaba mal herido cuando había sido secuestrada.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del palacio.

- Donde estoy- se cruzaron los pensamientos de los tres amigos, Inuyasha, Sango, y Miroku. Todos acababan de vivir las peores pesadillas de su vida. Apenas, Inuyasha abrió los ojos lo primero que pensó fue en:

- Kikyo- miro hacia delante estaba enfrente del palacio, no tenia idea de que había pasado en la horas anteriores, en su pensamiento solo estaba la idea de salvar a Kikyo.

- Inuyasha- dijeron dos voces atrás del, Inuyasha volteo y vio a Sango y Miroku, parecían estar agotados, pero ni por un instante se acordó de Kagome.

- Chicos andando- sin perder más tiempo, se echo a correr hacia el interior del castillo.

Sango no había dejado de voltear hacia todos lados buscando a alguien

- Sango que sucede? – pregunto Miroku

- Excelencia, Kagome no estaba aquí, ella entro junto con todos, pero no aparece por ninguna parte.  
- Es cierto, pero la señorita Kagome, debe estar bien, si no Inuyasha ya estaría buscándola por todas partes.

- Si tiene razón, Excelencia. Kirara!

Ambos se subieron a Kirara, y siguieron a Inuyasha al interior del castillo.  
Cuando llegaron al interior del castillo. Estaba totalmente desierto, y el pestilente aroma de Naraku, inundaba tolo el lugar.

- ¡Naraku!! ¡Maldito engendro donde estas!- grito Inuyasha, desenvainando a colmillo de acero, preparándose para el ataque.

- Bienvenido a mi castillo Inuyasha- dijo la voz de Naraku.

De la puerta principal del palacio, apareció, junto con Hakudoshi, y Kagura.

- Naraku dime donde esta Kikyo!, o este lugar será tu tumba. – respondió Inuyasha, preparándose para atacar sacando a colmillo de acero.

- Realmente quieres verla Inuyasha? Este bien, te concederé, tu deseo- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa.

Un temblor inundo el palacio de la tierra, salía una planta que llevaba sujeta a ...

- Kikyo!! – Grito Inuyasha corriendo, dispuesto a rescatarla pero, recibió una descarga que lo lanzo fuera del alcance de Kikyo, Naraku había colocado, alrededor de ella un campo de fuerza.

- Inuyasha no seas maleducado, haremos un pequeño trato tu y yo. Si aceptas liberare a Kikyo si no ella morirá.

- No lo escuches Inuyasha- dijo miroku.

- Es cierto Inuyasha, puede ser una trampa.- completo Sango

- Esta bien Naraku de que se trata – acepto Inuyasha sin escuchar los consejos de sus amigos.

- A cambio de Kikyo, Tu deberás entregarme, algo a cambio.

- Di, que quieres.

- Ah se me olvidaba, también tengo lo que te iba a pedir a cambio, así que hagamos un trato tendrás que elegir con quien te quedas.

Inuyasha y los demás estaban confundidos, a que se refería Naraku.

- Esta bien.- Volvió a aceptar, en ese momento lo único que quería era rescatar a Kikyo, no le importaba dar hasta su propia vida por ella.

Entonces otro temblor sacudió nuevamente al palacio, la misma planta llevaba envuelta a otra persona más.

- ¡Kagome!!- gritaron todos al unísono. Inuyasha tenía los ojos como platos, había caído en la trampa de Naraku.

- ¡Naraku! Maldito.

- Vamos Inuyasha, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que elijas ahora con quien te quedas, después de todo tarde o temprano tendrás que elegir – hizo una pausa, le encantaba ver, la confusión en el rostro de Inuyasha sabia cual seria su respuesta, después de todo, todo había sido planeado. – ¡Elige Inuyasha! – exploto Naraku, al mismo tiempo que la planta apretaba fuertemente, a las dos, provocando que ambas, gritaran.

Inuyasha estaba atónito, no sabía que hacer, de repente las imágenes que había tenido durante sus sueños, la manera en que había perdido a Kikyo, llegaron a su mente.

- Inuyasha – pensó Kagome – la vas a elegir a ella, ¿verdad? Si, no resistirías perderla otra ves- concluyo para si, pero a pesar de sus palabras muy a dentro le gustaría que Inuyasha dijera su nombre, que la eligiera a ella, pero... no ella sabia que eso no pasaria algo en su corazon lo decia

- Inuyasha – pensó Kikyo – A pesar que se lo que pasaría si me escoges a mi, Kagome... pero a un así me encantaría que me eligieras a mi.- concluyo sintiéndose culpable, por su pensamiento.

Inuyasha seguía pasmado, sabia que tarde o temprano, el tendría que elegir con quien quedarse pero, no se imaginaba que elegiría bajo esas circunstancias. Pero esos recuerdos, lo atormentaban, no lo dejan pensar.

Y sin si quiera pensar, sin meditar grito su decisión.

- ¡KKK... Kikyo!!

Kagome, abrió los ojos por el dolor, sintiendo como su alma se le desgarraba, totalmente, Naraku sonreía, había logrado lo que quería, Kikyo era soltada por la planta, mientras que la tierra se abría en dos, dejando caer a Kagome al vacío, fue entonces, cuando ella iba cayendo , que Inuyasha se dio cuenta que había cometido un error.

Kagome iba cayendo en el abismo, lentamente, no sentía nada, nada, veía todo oscuro, Inuyasha había elegido y no la había elegido a ella, moría, seguramente, sonrió ante este pensamiento, que importaba ya, entonces vio una luz, una esfera acercándose a ella a gran velocidad,

- ¿Que es?- pensó Kagome, distinguió un rostro que le parecía familiar, la tomo por la cintura, vio esos ojos, dorados, no lo reconoció, estaba débil, y se desmayo, con un solo pensamiento en su mente – Gracias.

Después de todo aun no quería morir


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

**Hola a todos lamento la tardanza... ya regrese espero que les guste este capitulo... **

**Capitulo 9.-**

Cuando Kagome iba cayendo al precipicio, el palacio se Naraku se esfumo como si fuera arena llevada por el viento. Inuyasha, había colocado a Kikyo en el suelo, mientras las serpientes cazadoras de almas, le llevaban las almas que le permitían vivir. El aun no entendía que había sucedido, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón, Sango había caído de rodillas, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, era demasiado para ella había perdido a sus amigos, a su padre, a su hermano y a ahora, había perdido a Kagome y todo por culpa de...

- ¡Inuyasha!- grito Sango se había levantado llena de furia era demasiado dolor para ella, mientras Inuyasha iba volteando el rostro hacia donde se encontraba, ella lo golpeo tan fuerte, que Inuyasha callo en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de donde había estado parado - ¡Como pudiste! ¡Como! – gritaba llena de dolor, mientras las lagrimas le rodaban por sus mejillas, ya se había adelantado para seguir golpeando a Inuyasha pero...

- Sango ¡detente! – La sujeto Miroku

- ¡Suélteme excelencia! ¡Suélteme!

- No Sango, tranquilízate, a mi también me duele, esta perdida, y me duele mucho – reconoció Miroku, mientras abrazaba a Sango, para que esta se desahogara – pero hay que ser comprensivos también, la señorita Kagome lo hubiera sido Sango, tenemos que escuchar la versión de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha había estado escuchando los reclamos de Sango, sintiéndose cada vez mas, desgraciado, y se sentía mas así por que tenia, a pesar de toda esta desgracia, un sentimiento de felicidad, al tener a Kikyo junto a el, con vida. Pero también se daba cuenta que había tomado su decisión, quedarse con Kikyo.

- Muchachos yo...

- ¡Habla de una maldita vez! – le exclamo Miroku

Inuyasha les relato todo lo que había pasado, durante el sueño, y todos comenzaron a ver que el verdadero objetivo de Naraku desde un principio había sido Kagome, y que Kikyo había sido solo un anzuelo.

Sango seguía molesta, pero entonces vio el arco, de Kagome, a unos 300 metros de ahí, a las afueras de una cueva, y corrió hacia el, Inuyasha y Miroku la siguieron. Ella tomo en sus brazos el arco, y miro al interior de la cueva, había estaba el bolso de Kagome, con los fragmentos de Shikon.

Inuyasha tomo la bolsa, y se la dio a Sango.

- Juro, por lo que mas quiero en esta vida, que vengare tu muerte Kagome, derrotare a Naraku- prometió Sango con la mirada en las pertenencias de Kagome.

Entonces vio como Kikyo se acercaba hacia ellos, tenia la mirada triste, miro a todos y agacho la cabeza.

- Realmente lo siento.

Sango se acerco a ella, y le tendió el frasco con los fragmentos de la perla

- Toma, Kagome hubiera querido que así fuera.

Kikyo tomo delicadamente, el frasco entre sus manos, y la miro asombrada por lo bien había conocido a Kagome.

- Lo que me preocupa – dijo Miroku- es como se lo diremos a Shippo – tanto Inuyasha como Sango agacharon la cabeza, seria mas difícil para el aceptar la muerte de Kagome, el había sido el mas apegado a ella mas que nadie.

- Yo se lo diré- dijo Inuyasha- es mi culpa, yo tengo la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

- Entonces andando, tenemos que darle las cosas de Kagome, a la anciana Kaede.

- Kikyo que harás tú – pregunto Inuyasha

- Yo...

- Por favor venga con nosotras señorita Kikyo, Kagome así lo hubiera querido, después de todo, aun necesitamos recolectar los demás fragmentos de la perla, y quien mejor que usted.

- Esta bien – estaba contenta por dentro, a pesar de que sabia que no decirles que Kagome no estaba muerta, no estaba bien, por que sabía que a pesar que ella había caído en las manos de Naraku, este no la mataría, temía que Inuyasha saliera corriendo a buscarla, en cuanto lo supiera, abandonándola a ella, solo quería estar con su amado.

Sin embargo Kikyo, solo se equivocaba en algo, era cierto que Kagome no estaba muerta, pero ella no se encontraba con Naraku.

Lejos de hay muy lejos, se escucho un grito lleno de furia.

-¡AAAHHHHHHH!!

- ¡Como que Kagome, no esta en la capsula! – Naraku estaba furioso, le estaba gritando a sus tres extensiones, sobre todo a Kanna, que era la encargada de que Kagome cayera dentro.- Dime Kanna que fue lo hiciste

- Naraku, ella jamás cayo – dijo Kanna.

- Que como es eso posible- pensaba Naraku

- Kanna, si Kagome jamás cayo, entonces donde esta – pregunto Hakudoshi.

Kanna negó con la cabeza

- he revisado con mi espejo, en todas las regiones, en cada rincón, y su presencia se ha desvanecido.

- ¡Imposible! – Replico Kagura- el único que puede desaparecer, su presencia, es nuestro amo y señor.

Kagura se había vuelto muy melosa, tenía que reconquistar la confianza de su Naraku si quería vivir.

- ¡Kohaku!- llamo Naraku, en ese instante un niño exterminador se asomo

- Diga

- Ve y busca a Kagome, y si la encuentras tráemela, Kagura, averigua si Kagome, no esta con Inuyasha – Kohaku y Kagura se marchaban cuando – Kagura, no levantes sospechas, mas te vale no decepcionarme.

En otro lugar aun más lejos de ahí, escondida tras un potente campo de fuerza se encontraba un gran templo, que parecía un paraíso, lleno de flores, y pájaros exóticos, y dentro de ese templo estaba.

Kagome, estaba acostaba en una cama, las sabanas eran de seda, y su habitación era realmente lujosa, en una esquina acostado en un sofá, se encontraba, vigilándola, atentamente el youkai que la había salvado de caer en las manos Naraku, estaba preocupado, ya habia amanecido y ella no despertaba.

De repente Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos.

- ¿Donde estoy, acaso, estoy muerta?- no recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sentía un poco mareada.

- Por fin despertaste – le dijo el youkai.

Ella giro su cabeza hacia la voz, que le había hablado. El estaba acostado en un sofá, mirándola fijamente lo reconoció enseguida, y junto con ello, recordó todo que había pasado.

_Flash Back_

- Inuyasha – pensó Kagome – la vas a elegir a ella, verdad? Si, no resistirías perderla otra ves- concluyo para si, pero a pesar de sus palabras muy a dentro le gustaría que Inuyasha dijera su nombre, que la eligiera a ella, pero...

Inuyasha seguía pasmado, sabia que tarde o temprano, el tendría que elegir con quien quedarse pero, no se imaginaba que elegiría bajo esas circunstancias. Pero esos recuerdos, lo atormentaban, no lo dejan pensar.

Y sin si quiera pensar, sin meditar grito su decisión.

- KKK... Kikyo!!

Ella iba cayendo en el abismo, lentamente, no sentía nada, nada, veía todo oscuro, Inuyasha había elegido y no la había elegido a ella, moría, seguramente, sonrió ante este pensamiento, que importaba ya, entonces vio una luz, una esfera acercándose a ella a gran velocidad,

- Que es?- pensó Kagome, distinguió un rostro que le parecía familiar, la tomo por la cintura, vio esos ojos, dorados, no lo reconoció, estaba débil, y se desmayo, con un solo pensamiento en su mente – Gracias.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Entonces lo supo, el youkai que la había salvado, era el mismo que estaba en el sofá._

_- Sesshomaru – pronuncio, Kagome, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el dolor que aquel recuerdo había sido el causante de sus lágrimas._

_Sesshomaru, la vio llorar y sin saber por que, sin pensarlo si quiera se acerco a ella, le seco sus lagrimas, y la abrazo, dejando que se desahogara en su pecho, cuando Kagome dejo de llorar, reaccionó y se separo rápidamente._

_Kagome lo miro, asombrada tampoco lo comprendía._

_- Que hacemos aquí, explícame_

_- Será mejor que descanses un poco mas, y después te explicare con mas calma – dijo mientras salía de la habitación. – pero que demonios que paso, en ese momento- pensaba, aspiro lentamente, el aroma, a dulces rosas de Kagome, se le había impregnado en la piel, junto con el aroma agua salada de sus lagrimas. _


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo

_**Capitulo.- 10**_

_Cuando Kagome despertó, ya era de noche, se levanto y se dio cuenta que iba vestida con un kimono, alguien la había cambiado, el kimono era totalmente blanco, de seda con unos bordados hermosos de dragones, con hilo de oro, estaba realmente hermosa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta necesitaba encontrar a Sesshomaru, tenia algunas preguntas que hacerle, al momento de abrir la puerta, se encontró con un hermoso espectáculo, había un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores, de muchos colores, con un lago que contenía el agua mas cristalina que hubiera visto en toda su vida, y un árbol a poca distancia de este, y entre este hermoso jardín había luciérnagas, las cuales le daban un toque mágico al paraíso que estaba ante sus ojos, no pudo contenerse, y se dirigió hacia el jardín, caminando entre las flores, por extraño que parezca se sentía feliz rodeada de tanta belleza, comenzó a dar vueltas como si estuviera bailando, y las luciérnagas, la acompañaron en su felicidad, Kagome se sentó a orillas de lago y sumergió los pies, el agua brillo cuando sintió el contacto de la piel de ella, Kagome no se había percatado, pero había alguien que entr__e las sombras, observaba en silencio la escena._

_- Vaya si que es hermoso, y ella resalta la belleza del jardín... pero que demonios estoy pensando- se dijo Sesshomaru, el había estado observando todo el espectáculo sin saber siquiera que alguien lo había estado observando a el._

_- ¿Verdad que es hermosa?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Sesshomaru volteo, y se encontró con una mujer de la tercera edad._

_- No se de que demonios me estas hablando, sacerdotisa – se hizo el desentendido._

_La anciana sonrió, sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero no pensaba decir nada, para ellos seria una hermosa sorpresa, y era mejor no arruinarla._

_- Y dime Sesshomaru, ¿ya le dijiste lo que pasa y lo que va a pasar con ella?_

- No – respondió secamente el – no soy muy bueno para esas cosas además...- se quedo callado

- ¿Además...? – dijo la anciana, sabia lo que estaba pensando, pero quería que se sincerara, aunque sabia que su orgullo no se lo permitiría, le encantaba ponerlo nervioso.

- Además, no quiero volver, a verla llorar, decirle lo que me dijo aquella sacerdotisa muerta, seria recordarle, todo- pensó Sesshomaru para el – además no soy bueno para explicar las cosas- le respondió, saliéndose por la tangente.

- Entonces se lo diré yo- concluyo la anciana, andando hacia donde estaba Kagome, seguida por Sesshomaru – Kagome – la llamo, y ella voltio a ver quien la había llamado.

Lo primero que vio fue a un anciana que le recordaba a la anciana Kaede, y a Sesshomaru que estaba atrás de ella. Parpadeo varias veces confundida, se levanto y de dirigió hacia ellos. Cuando llego donde se encontraban, la anciana le dijo:

- Buenas noches Kagome, mi nombre es Hitomi, y soy la sacerdotisa que manda en este templo, vaya si que te pareces a Kikyo, - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo- perdón, en que estaba... así tu amigo, me pidió que como el no sabia explicar las cosas, te las explicara yo.

- Mucho gusto – respondió una anonadada Kagome, sin embargo no le gustaba que le dijeran que se parecía a Kikyo.

- Vamos a cenar y después hablaremos de esto te parece.- Y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a andar hacia una habitación donde se servia la cena todos los días.

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru confundida, y este le devolvió la mirada indicándole que siguiera a la anciana Hitomi, lo que hicieron ambos.

Cuando llegaron, les sirvieron una suculenta cena, solo se encontraba ellos tres en aquella lujosa habitación. Terminando de cenar, la anciana Hitomi fue directo al grano.

- Kagome, me imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas, pero quiero que te las reserves, ya que en esta pequeña platica, te serán reveladas la mayoría de las respuestas a estas preguntas.

En primer lugar, estas aquí para ser entrenada, para ser la sacerdotisa, mas poderosa que se haya conocido,...- En los siguientes minutos, le explico, todo lo que había pasado entre Sesshomaru y Kikyo, revelándole el por que de sus cambios últimamente, y después le explico, la parte mas dolorosa de todo.- Este ser llamado Naraku, supo de alguna manera que tenerte de su lado, evitaría su destrucción , y facilitaría la destrucción misma de sus enemigos, y del mundo entero, tramando así la manera de apoderarse de ti.

Kagome comprendió entonces, todo, y odio, odio a Naraku, sin embargo

- Pero eso no importa, después de todo Inuyasha ya tomo su decisión.- pensó con tristeza.- Esta bien ahora entiendo todo, pero dígame, en que consiste, este entrenamiento.

- Tu realizaras el entrenamiento especial, tenemos aquí una habitación, que aparentemente no existe, esta habitación, se trasformara apenas entres en un lugar muy parecido a este, te permitirá entrenar con tu maestra preelegida por tu destino, esta puede estar viva o muerta, en esta habitación, el tiempo será alterado, tu entrenaras durante 5 años, mientras, que fuera de esta solo abran pasado, 5 días.

Tanto Kagome y Sesshomaru, estaba asombrados con esta revelación, era casi imposible de creer.

- Esta bien – dijo Kagome, consiente de todo, después de todo, si se entrenaba, derrotaría a Naraku, no podía permitir que siguiera haciendo mas daño.

- Kagome, hay algo que no mencione, este entrenamiento especial, es realmente excesivo, y es probable, que no resistas, y si no logras resistir podrías morir.

Kagome escucho con cierto temor en el pecho con estas palabras, pero

- No – dijo Sesshomaru- No la salve para que muriera entrenando – concluyo un poco molesto.

- Esta bien correré el riesgo – acepto Kagome, Sesshomaru la miro con asombro, ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente – Después de todo no tengo nada que perder – le dijo

- Kagome, hace rato te dije que te parecías, a Kikyo, y por lo que se tu eres su reencarnación, también te dije que en este momento estabas expuesta a un cambio en todos los sentidos, no cambies tu forma de ser esa calidez de tu alma, es, lo que te diferencia de ella

– Esta bien, gracias, pero dígame que haré después, de que termine mi entrenamiento a donde iré, con quien...

- Bueno te iras con tu protector- respondió la anciana Hitomi, interrumpiéndola, y provocando que Sesshomaru se sonrojara.

- Mi protector – dijo Kagome confundida

- ¿Es que acaso no te a contado nada? – pregunto atónita la anciana Hitomi, claro que ella sabia que Sesshomaru no le había contado nada- Cuando te trajo, y me contó todo lo que te había sucedido, yo le dije que ya que el hecho que te hubiera salvado, y traído hasta aquí, lo convertía en tu protector, y tendría que afrontar lo peligros junto a ti arriesgando así su vida por la tuya, le pregunte si estaba después a hacer eso y el dijo que si.

Kagome escuchaba asombrada estas palabras, y al termino, de estas, volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, para corroborar que eso era cierto, pero el ya le había dado la espalda.

- ¿Eso es cierto Sesshomaru?

Le pregunto Kagome, y el solo asistió levemente, estaba deseando matar a esa sacerdotisa boca floja.

- Maldita sacerdotisa no podías a verte callado – maldijo por dentro.

- Muy bien Kagome mañana a primera hora entraras en ayunas a la habitación, para tu entretenimiento, pero necesitare algunas cosas, para tu regreso.

- ¿que cosas y como sabe que voy a regresar?

- Volverás – fue lo único que respondió, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y Salía de la habitación – Buenas noches que descansen

Kagome y Sesshomaru también se retiraron de la habitación, y se dirigieron a descansar, Kagome le dio las buenas noches, y se fue a dormir, Sesshomaru se dirigió al jardín antes mencionado y se recostó a las raíces del árbol, pero no durmió. En cambio Kagome, descanso perfectamente en una noche sin sueños.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar se dirigió a la puerta, afuera ya la esperaban Sesshomaru y la anciana Hitomi.

- Para entrar a la habitación tienes que ponerte esto – le dijo dándole un kimono de seda totalmente blanco, sin bordados, sin nada. Kagome se volvió a meter y se cambio, cuando salio solo estaba Sesshomaru, este le indico que lo siguiera, y ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron la anciana le dijo.

- Una vez que estés adentro conocerás a tu maestra, ella ya te ha elegido. – Dijo y le dio un abrazo de despedida.- a necesito un poco de tu cabello- agrego casi se le había olvidado, tomo un cuchillo y le corto, unos mechones del cabello de Kagome, y los envolvió en un pedazo de tela de seda.

- Entonces hasta dentro de 5 años – le dijo Kagome a Sesshomaru. Se dio la media vuelta entro habitación, y exactamente como le había dicho Hitomi, apareció un templo muy parecido, se dirigió a un gran salón guiada por su instinto, y al llegar ahí ya estaba su maestra esperándola, al verla se llevo una gran sorpresa – Pero si tu eres ...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Kagura se encontraba en los cielos, viajando en su pluma con Kohaku, en la parte trasera, llegaron a una aldea, y Kohaku le dijo.

- Kagura yo aquí me bajo, oye dime ¿por que esa muchacha llamada Kagome es tan importante?

- No tengo ni la más remota idea, creo que Naraku piensa utilizarla para acabar con Inuyasha y sus amigos.

- Hermana – pensó, sin decir nada salto, haría lo que le habían encomendado según.

Kagura siguió su viaje, hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Mientras tanto.

Sesshomaru y la anciana Hitomi se encontraba afuera de la habitación en donde pocos minutos antes había entrado Kagome.

- Dígame sacerdotisa, para que corto esos mechones a esa humana.

- Ah... por poco se me olvida, Sesshomaru, necesito que vayas por unas cosas, Kagome regresara dentro de 5 días, y necesitara algunas cosas.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada solamente la vio fijamente esperando a que continuara.

- Me imagino que conoces al árbol sabio y al viejo Totosai, quiero que vayas con árbol sabio y le pidas una de sus ramas mas fuertes y resistentes, y luego quiero que vayas con el viejo Totosai y le preguntes quien hace arcos, con características especiales, iras con la persona que el te mande y le pedirás que te cree un arco y un carcaj(es contenedor de flechas) y le darás los materiales que te dije, mas uno de los tres mechones que te voy a dar. Después iras al noreste de Japón, donde antes era el monte de las animas cuatro montanas adelante, hay encontraras a una vieja araña amiga mía, tiene apariencia humana, a ella le dirás que te mande yo y que por favor necesito que me haga dos trajes, uno de purificación totalmente blanco, y otro de sacerdotisa, y le entregaras los dos mechones restantes. Después de eso el 4 día en la tarde iras a recoger todo lo que encargaste.

- ¿querías mas anciana? – pregunto sarcásticamente Sesshomaru.

- Vamos Sesshomaru no es la gran cosa, recuerda que son para Kagome.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada se dio la media vuelta y salio, hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Inuyasha y los demás iban llegando a la aldea de la anciana Kaede cuando sale Shippo.

- Anciana Kaede, ya regresaron – grito felizmente el zorrito. La anciana Kaede salio felizmente para recibirlos pero...

- Ella es mi hermana Kikyo

- Ehh – dijo confundido y volteo a ver hacia donde estaba la mencionada - ¡Es cierto!, seguramente Kagome se disgusto con Inuyasha y fue a su época- dijo inocentemente dando un suspiro. Sin embargo la anciana Kaede no respondió

- Algo no esta bien- dijo ella observando sus rostros de todos – esas caras no son se cansancio, algo muy malo paso aya.

En el momento que ellos aterrizaron, Shippo se lanzo hacia Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha que le hiciste a Kagome, seguramente se enojaron por ella, y se marcho a su casa verdad- de dijo regañándolo, pero inuyasha solo lo miro con una profunda tristeza- que, que paso, ¿por que tienes la mirada tan triste Inuyasha?

- Shippo Kagome...

- ¿Que le paso a Kagome?- pregunto el zorrito asustado

- Kagome – se le hizo un nodo en la garganta- ella... esta muerta

Shippo abrió los ojos como platos, soltándose del brazo de Inuyasha, retrocedía negando con la cabeza- No, no, no, no es cierto, tu mientes, ella no puede estar muerta, ¡mientes!, ¿verdad que miente? – pregunto suplicante a Sango Miroku, y ellos solo bajaron la cabeza. – ¡No!, ¡Kagome no puede estar muerta! – comenzó a llorar, Sango lo tomo entre los brazos y lo abrazo, mientras este lloraba, como un niño que acaba de perder a su mama.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto la anciana Kaede, como los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Inuyasha estaba apunto de decir que el había sido el culpable pero.

- Fue Naraku – dijo Miroku – desde un principio lo que el quería era aniquilarla.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir dando explicaciones, una ráfaga de viento, interrumpió el momento, todos voltearon a ver de donde había surgido, y vieron.

- Kagura – dijeron todos.

- Grrr... ¡¿que haces aquí Kagura?!- dijo con furia Inuyasha

- Vaya, vaya – dijo esta mirándolos a todos hasta que se topo con Kikyo – Vaya Inuyasha se ve que no pierdes el tiempo, ya veo que la perdida de Kagome, no te afectado mucho.

- Cállate dime es que acaso Naraku no tuvo suficiente con haber matado a Kagome

- Ya veo así que ellos creen que Kagome esta muerta, bien le informare a Naraku- dijo para si Kagura- Solo he venido a contemplar su sufrimiento, eso fue lo que pidió Naraku. – he hizo ademán de marcharse cuando.

- viento cortante

El viento cortante, estaba apunto de destruirla, cuando un campo de fuerza apareció, alrededor de ella.

- ¿Hakudoshi?

- Buen trabajo Kagura, es hora de irnos.

La esfera se elevo y ambos desaparecieron. Inuyasha callo al suelo y lo golpeo hasta que le sangraron los nudillos, no podía soportarlo mas, mataría a Naraku aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida


	12. Chapter 12

Hola lamento la tardanza les dejo dos capitulos 11 y 12 por favor dejen revienws... chao.o

Ah son capitulos cortos por eso puse dos

Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12.-**

Mientras todo esto pasaba muchas cosas ya habían sucedido con Kagome.

- Pero tú eres... Midoriko.

- Hola Kagome te estaba esperando. ¿Lista para empezar? – le pregunto Midoriko, a lo que ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba preparada. – Estos primeros meses, fortaleceremos tu control mental, aprenderás a formar campos de fuerza, conjuros, y a mover objetos, pero antes de esto, te tienes que superar el dolor que esta en tu alma, y olvidarlo.

- Pero... como.

Midoriko se paro y la abrazo – Mi niña, no será fácil pero tienes que superarlo, si no lo haces, eso afectara, en todo tu entrenamiento, a pesar de que trataremos de que conserves tu personalidad, adquirirás un carácter mas fuerte y decidido, no estoy diciendo frío, entiendes?, esta noche, descansaras, y meditaras sobre lo que sufriste, mañana empezara el verdadero entrenamiento, seré estricta y rigurosa, pero también seré tu amiga y consejera, vestirás todo el tiempo con ese kimono que traes puesto, el entrenamiento que te impondré será duro, y espero que puedas con el. – Dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigían hacia la habitación que seria de Kagome durantes los próximos 5 años – esta habitación es para ti descansa, pasea, y medita, necesito que intentes olvidar.

Kagome entro, era realmente una hermosa habitación, contenía un baño echo exactamente para ella, abrió la llave e inmediatamente, empezó a salir agua caliente, se quito el kimono, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de vapor y cuando la tina se iba llenando, apago la llave y se metió al agua, cerro lo ojos y sumergió la cabeza dentro del agua, ella no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado dentro del agua, las imágenes de lo que le había pasado en el castillo de naraku aparecieron en su mente, provocando un dolor que fue alimentado mas y mas por los recuerdos pasados: Kikyo he inuyasha abrazados, en un árbol, besándose, las tantas veces que el la dejo por irse con ella; Kagome no resistió mas, una gota mas cristalina que el agua en el estaba sumergida, salio fugazmente de sus ojos, y luego otras y otra mas, hasta que no pudo contener mas la respiración, y emergió:

- ¿Por que, por que, por que?- repetía una y otra vez, mientras se lloraba abrazando sus rodillas- ¿por que Inuyasha? ¿Por que Dios mio, por que tuve que conocerlo? – lloro y lloro, hasta que hubo mas lagrimas. El agua se había enfriado, salio y se seco, se puso el kimono y se fue acostar, tuvo un sueño, hermoso, soñó, con el hombre que seria el amor para toda su vida. Ella estaba sentada a las orillas de un rió, bajo un árbol de durazno, en plena primavera, era de noche y había luna llena, el se acerco, y le sonrió, que hermosa sonrisa, nunca había visto en su vida una hermosa sonrisa igual a esa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y la beso, y esa noche, fue la mas feliz de su vida, se entregaron mutuamente en cuerpo y alma. Kagome sonrió, seria feliz otra vez pero ¿con quien?

A pocas habitaciones, de hay, Midoriko la observaba por un espejo, sonrió era la primera vez que veía alguien con el alma tan pura:

-Ella lo lograra, y el nunca la abandonara, jamás, sus destinos están unidos, a pesar de que yo quisiera que conservara la dulzura de sus ojos he ingenuidad, que ella tiene, esto no será del todo posible- pensó.

A la mañana siguiente empezó el verdadero entrenamiento, iba a ser duro, pero Kagome lo lograría, al cabo de 9 meses, los campos de fuerza eran totalmente impenetrables, y podía construirlos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin gastar energía, y como la primera fase había terminado, empezaba, el manejo de armas, y la lucha física, Kagome, terminaba con grandes moretones, y variedad, de heridas, Midoriko, le ayudaba a curarlas. Todo con Kagome iba bien, su maestra, era exigente, y muy buena luchadora y así transcurrieron los 2 primeros días

Sesshomaru se encontraba en una colina, observando el cielo, estrellado, ya habían pasado, dos días desde que Kagome había entrado a esa extraña habitación, colmillo sagrado palpito:

- Otra vez – susurro Sesshomaru había pasado ya por segunda vez...

_**Flash Back**_

Sesshomaru entro en la guarida, de Totosai, y al verlo este, con sus ojos saltones grito:

- ¡Ay pero si es Sesshomaru! ¡Creí que te había quedado claro que no te forjaría otra espada! – Dijo Totosai, mientras se arrinconaba, en un pequeño espacio muerto de miedo.

- Ja, eso ya no me interesa, Totosai, vine por que me mando una sacerdotisa llamada Hitomi, quiero que me digas, quien puede construirme un arco, y un carcaj. – Dijo fríamente Sesshomaru.

- Ahh... y dime Sesshomaru, para quien es ese arco, no creo que sea para ti acaso...es para una humana

- Eso a ti no te importa – respondió, se estaba irritando, entonces, paso, colmillo sagrado pálpito, esas palpitaciones no solo lo sintió Sesshomaru sino también Totosai se había dado cuenta

- Sesshomaru... desenvaina a colmillo sagrado- Sesshomaru hizo lo que le dijo Totosai; Colmillo sagrado tenia un brillo especial, nunca se había puesto de ese color. – Vaya, vaya, así que por fin a comenzado, yo pensé que jamás pasaría – agrego mirando a Sesshomaru con sus ojos saltones – Sesshomaru quiero que después un día después que recojas ese arco que te va a construir, el viejo Gindeku, vengas aquí, colmillo sagrado esta cambiando, y te explicare de que se trata ese día

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Falta poco... – dijo para si Sesshomaru, pero no estaba pensando, precisamente, en la visita, que le iba hacer al viejo Totosai, si no en...


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos gracias por sus reviews la verdad me hacen sentir bien bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y los deje con muchas intrigas

jijijijijijijijijiijijiji

cuidense Chao.O

Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

- Kagome- pensaba Inuyasha, se encontraba mirando el poso que conectaba, a su época con la época actual, miro al cielo – La extraño tanto, antes, la extrañaba, pero siempre sabia que al cabo de tres días ella siempre regresaba, pero ahora es diferente ella ya no esta, se ha ido para siempre, y es mi culpa -agacho la mirada y una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas, después de todo era un tonto.

Y así pasaron los 3 restantes días, Naraku estaba desesperado, Kohaku, había recorrido, casi todas las regiones, y no había rastro de ella.

- ¿Donde, donde estará? Hakudoshi, ve con Kohaku, ayúdalo a buscarla – Dijo Naraku, era asfixiante, un pavor inundaba su alma, necesitaba, encontrarla pronto. El invierno tocaba las puertas.

Mientras Tanto.

Kagome se había vuelto, muy rápida, para ser humana, había aprendido a usar todo tipo de armas, claro que su preferida era el arco, pero ahora estaba peleando con Midoriko, con espadas, ambas, se movían rápidamente, usando conjuros, campos de fuerza, y moviendo objetos. Midoriko ya estaba sudando, en cambio Kagome apenas comenzaba, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con movimientos rápidos, Midoriko estaba el piso, con Kagome apuntándole a la garganta con la espada. Ella retiro la espada, y la ayudo a levantarse, ambas se rieron.

- Muy bien Kagome, has aprendido muy bien, y eres ahora muy fuerte, mañana es el gran día, descansa, te espera una larga pero muy larga batalla- Kagome hizo una reverencia y se retiro a sus aposentos habían pasado 5 años desde que comenzó a entrenar, entro en su baño y se quito la ropa, lentamente y se dio un baño con agua fría en forma de penitencia. Terminando, se vistió nuevamente y se acostó, mañana era el gran día.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó se baño y se dirigió a la habitación de su maestra, antes de que ella pronunciara palabra alguna al llegar a la puerta le dijo

- Pasa Kagome, pasa – ella entro, Midoriko estaba sentada frente a un espejo y le sonrió al verla – siéntate. - Kagome hizo lo que le ordenaba, Midoriko le dio la última instrucción. – Aya afuera, pronto será invierno en una cascada cualquiera antes que el agua se congele, harás tu ultima meditación con tu kimono blanco te colocaras debajo de la cascada que elijas, y permanecerás un día entero día y noche después comenzaras con tu misión.

- Si maestra, disculpe, necesito un favor suyo quiero que me enseñe rápidamente como hacer crecer un miembro de una persona.

- Pero mi niña para quieres saber eso, es peligroso aun para ti.

- Necesito... devolver un favor. – Midoriko la miro inspeccionándola, dio un suspiro y accedió.

- Esto es lo que tienes que hacer...

A fuera de la habitación sentado frente a ella estaba Sesshomaru, estaba impaciente se estaba demorando La anciana Hitomi estaba a su lado con los dos kimonos y el arco que Sesshomaru había traído, y una espada que a simple vista parecía un cuchillo.

Sesshomaru se había puesto de pie, no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar. Entonces Se abrió la puerta y...

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que veía.

Kagome había cambiado mucho, su cabello era largo hasta un poco más debajo de su cadera, de forma lisa hasta llegar a sus puntas las cuales terminaban en rizos definidos. Su piel seguía siendo blanca, con toques rosas en sus resaltados pómulos había adquirido facciones y rasgos delicados, sus ojos color café oscuro, tenían una mirada fría y triste, producto de una herida muy grande que a pesar de los años aun no cicatrizaba. Había crecido, y su cuerpo ya no era de una niña, si no de una mujer, tenia una silueta perfecta, caderas anchas y una pequeña cintura, largas piernas, sus pechos habían crecido. Kagome se había convertido en la criatura más bella que nadie hubiera visto jamás.

- Hola tantos años sin verlos – dijo ella con una sonrisa, que a pesar de los años no había cambiado. La anciana Hitomi sonrió al verla, pero Sesshomaru solo se limito, a verla y darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

- Bueno ya estas aquí, ahora vamonos.

- Espera Sesshomaru, déjame despedirme, además necesito ir a mi época antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa

- ¿A tu época? ¿Para que?

- Necesito avisarle a mi madre que quizás no regrese, pero para eso necesito los fragmentos de la perla... que tiene Inuyasha.

- Vaya, vaya así que ¿quieres verlo eh? – dijo burlonamente Sesshomaru.

- No, pero son los únicos fragmentos que están fuera del alcance de Naraku, los otros los tiene Kohaku, y Koga.

- Y por que no quitárselos a ellos.

- Por ciertas razones que te iré explicando.- Fue lo único que respondió Kagome, y después se dirigió hacia la anciana Hitomi- Anciana Hitomi yo... muchas gracias por todo.

- No fue nada, vengan pronto a visitarme, ah... casi se me olvida toma – Le dio los kimonos el arco y la espada. Kagome miro, el aparentemente cuchillo y pregunto.

- ¿Un cuchillo? Para que

- No es un cuchillo, es una espada, portátil por así decirlo, era de mi abuela y se lo heredo a mi madre y así correspondientemente, como yo no tuve hijos te lo heredo a ti

- Gracias - la abrazo fuertemente- pronto vendremos a verla, se lo prometo

Se despidieron. Sesshomaru tomo a Kagome por la cintura, y se elevaron por los cielos.

- Necesito ir primero, con Jaken y Rin. Y también necesito ir con Totosai mañana.

- Esta bien, iremos después de que consigamos los Fragmentos con Totosai.

En el momento que salieron del campo de protección, Kagome oculto su presencia. Ella no quería que nadie se diera cuanta de que ella estaba con vida, mucho menos Naraku...

- ¡Señor Jaken!

- Que sucede Rin

- el señor Sesshomaru ya ha demorado mucho.

- No seas impaciente, niña tonta.

- No sabe usted a donde se fue.

- No – dijo con tristeza el mounstro verde que paresia sapo – El señor Sesshomaru se ha vuelto muy misterioso esto últimos días.

- Mire señor Jaken, el señor Sesshomaru ha vuelto.

-Amo bonito... pero que hace ella aquí.

Sesshomaru y Kagome, se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos, Jaken estaba realmente asombrado.

- Es la señorita Kagome, la joven que acompañaba a Inuyasha – dijo Rin.

- Hola Rin

- Hola señorita Kagome dígame ¿que hace usted aquí? ¿Acaso ya no esta con sus amigos? A cambiado mucho – Kagome sonrió, Rin siempre hacia muchas preguntas, pero siempre le había agradado.

- No Rin, ya no estoy con ellos de ahora en adelante estaré con ustedes.

- Eso es cierto amo Bonito – pregunto Jaken con los ojos saltones como platos, que estaba pensando su amo, una cosa es que Rin viajara con ellos puesto que era una niña, pero que la acompañante de Inuyasha ahora viajara con ellos.

Sesshomaru solo se limito a verlo fijamente.

- Jaken cuida de Rin, vendremos dentro de unos días.

- Rin quiero pedirte un favor – le dijo Kagome a la niña - necesito que me guardes esto – dijo entregándole todo lo que llevaba en la mano excepto su arco y el cuchillo que le había dado la anciana Hitomi- y también que uses esto,- le dijo entregándole una hermosa pulsera - te protegerá a ti y al señor Jaken, ah otra cosa, nadie debe saber, absolutamente nadie que yo estoy aquí por favor.

- Descuide señorita Kagome, y gracias por la pulsera

Kagome sonrió, y se retiro junto con Sesshomaru.

- Por que el amo, ahora quiere la compañía de esa humana.

- Pues a lo mejor al señor Sesshomaru le guste la señorita Kagome – dijo Inocentemente Rin – hacen bonita pareja no cree señor Jaken

- Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Rin el señor Sesshomaru, nunca se ha enamorado de nadie y mucho menos se enamorara de una humana.

- ¿Y por que no?

- Me rindo, tú no entiendes nada.

Inuyasha y los demás se encontraban comiendo una truchas a lado de un rió, todos estaban callados, aun sentían la perdida de Kagome. Cuando...

- Este aroma...- dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie, todos lo imitaron entre las sombras de los arboles, una silueta conocida caminaba hacia ellos.- Sesshomaru

- Hola Inuyasha

- Maldito y ahora ¿que quieres? – pregunto agresivamente este desenvainado a colmillo de acero...

- No vine a perder mi tiempo contigo, así que piérdete, vine hablar con la sacerdotisa que esta contigo

- Que quieres con Kikyo

- Tranquilo Inuyasha – dijo Kikyo – que es lo que quieres Sesshomaru.

- Aquí hay muchas personas indeseables, hablaremos en privado – Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se adentro en el bosque. Kikyo estaba apunto de ir tras el pero

- Espera Kikyo, no vayas, no sabemos que es lo que quiere a lo mejor lo que quiere es

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, el no me hará nada

- Pero

Kikyo no le hizo caso y se adentro en el bosque, tan pronto ella entro un campo de fuerza cubrió el bosque entero.

- Pero por que la señorita Kikyo creo el campo Inuyasha- pregunto Miroku extranado

- No lo se.

Kikyo llego a un claro, donde Sesshomaru estaba parado.

- Muy bien, ya estoy aquí ahora dime que quieres.

- Óyeme bien sacerdotisa, quiero los fragmentos de la perla que tienes contigo.

- Para que los quieres.

- Yo no los necesito son para otra persona.

- Para quien responde.

Entonces una silueta apareció entre los árboles Kikyo abrió los ojos, era imposible, ante sus ojos estaba...

- Kagome

- Hola Kikyo, dime me extrañaste – dijo esta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

jajajajaja se imaginan la cara de Kikyo al ver a Kagome... jijijijijiji

muy pronto se imaginaran la cara que podra Inuyasha

en el proximo capitulo sabremos por que Sesshomaru esta cambiando ah y veremos a Kagome y Sesshomaru en la epoca actual... Kagome tiene una sorpresa preparada para Sesshomaru cual sera??


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14 **

Kikyo miraba con asombro a su reencarnación, podía ver claramente que su poder espiritual había crecido, y que por supuesto era más bella, pero aun así con suma frialdad la miro y fue la primera en hablar

- Kagome, has cambiado mucho, pero se supone que Naraku...

- No, gracias al cielo, Sesshomaru me rescato justo a tiempo

- Intuyo, que has concluido tu entrenamiento.

- Casi solo me falta un pequeño ejercicio de meditación, nada difícil

- Dime para que necesitas los fragmentos

- Para ir a mi época, y poder volver, necesito, despedirme de mi familia por si no regreso.

- Si no regreso con los fragmentos, Inuyasha creerá que se los entregué a el sin oponer resistencia, lo siento no puedo.

- Ah... temía que dijeras eso, lo siento Kikyo pero realmente los necesito, si no me los das por las buenas, me los darás por las malas.- le dijo susurrando que Kikyo sintió su cuerpo estremecer aquella amenaza le había afectado-Sesshomaru, entretén a Inuyasha, No quiero que interrumpa.

- No me des órdenes, humana

- Lo siento no volverá a pasar

Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia donde estaba Inuyasha. Realmente Kagome había cambiado, ahora era dura, pero lo confundía aquella sonrisa que tenia, era dulce, en el interior ella no había cambiado tanto después de todo.

- Dime Kagome que harás, me mataras. Si lo haces Inuyasha buscara venganza.

- No Kikyo, además, tu ya estas muerta dudo mucho que Inuyasha intente matarme

- Si me quitas los fragmentos, le diré a Inuyasha que...

- Jaja, que le dirás, ¿que yo te los quite?, adelante, el saldrá a buscarme, y te dejara, realmente quieres eso. No, eres una cobarde, jamás le dirías que fui yo, eres egoísta, tu nuca podrás decirle que yo estoy viva por miedo a perderlo- dijo Kagome- Lo siento, realmente no quiero decirte estas palabras, pero es la única forma, en que guardes el secreto.- pensó Kagome por dentro. Detestaba ser cruel.

- Miedo, yo no tengo miedo.

- ¿Ah no? Te reto

Kikyo la miro con rencor y le disparo una flecha, Kagome, solo creo un campo en forma de escudo y la flecha rebotó.

- Buen tiro, ahora es mi turno.

Pero en ves de dispararle, sacar su espada, y herirla, corrió velozmente hacia ella. Kikyo solo la vio cuando ya la tenia enfrente. Kagome metió la mano en un bolsillo, que contenía el kimono de Kikyo, y saco los fragmentos.

- Gracias Kikyo- dijo burlonamente – Sesshomaru, vamonos, ya tengo lo que buscaba- dijo mentalmente Kagome, y el mensaje, llego a la mente de Sesshomaru.

Este ni siquiera había salido del bosque, cuando esto pasó, regreso velozmente hacia donde estaba Kagome.

- Vaya así que ha aprendido a comunicarse mentalmente, cuando poderes mas tendrá ocultos...- Ambos se marcharon, y el campo de fuerza desapareció.

Kikyo, seguía en el mismo lugar donde Kagome, había tomado los fragmentos, cuando Inuyasha llego, ella estaba totalmente inmóvil.

-¡Kikyo! ¿Estas, bien que paso? – Kikyo recobro la conciencia lo miro, había pavor en sus ojos.

- No puedo decirles que Kagome me quito los fragmentos- pensó Kikyo, después de todo Kagome tenia razón tenia miedo, no era capaz de sacrificarse como ella lo había echo tantas veces.

- Kikyo, dime quien fue quien te hizo esto.

- Fue... Sesshomaru. El... me quito los fragmentos.

- Maldito, Sesshomaru, te matare.

- Pero Inuyasha, para que querría Sesshomaru, los fragmento, a el nunca le han importado – Observo, Sango, tenia la corazonada que de que Kikyo estaba mintiendo.

- Es cierto – dijo Shippo, tampoco confiaba en Kikyo ya que para el ella era la culpable que Kagome estuviera muerta.

- Pero quien mas pudo haber sido, mas que el, - dijo tercamente Inuyasha- además, no había ninguna presencia, aparte de la suya.

- En eso Inuyasha tiene razón Sango, no hay que dudar de la señorita Kikyo- dijo Miroku mientras le tocaba sus atributos a Sango, hacia tiempo desde la muerte de Kagome que no había echo eso. Al parecer estaban recuperando su buen humor.

- ¡Monje pervertido! – y se azoto tremenda cachetada que hasta Kagome escucho.

Kagome sonrió, seguían siendo los mismos. Sesshomaru y ella, llegaron a la guarida de Totosai.

- Anciano Totosai

- Sesshomaru te estaba esperando... ah tus eres

- Hola anciano Totosai- saludo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Totosai la miro de arriba abajo, -ella ha cambiado -dijo para sus adentros, -vaya, vaya, el padre de Sesshomaru tenia razón, vaya que si al fin ha comenzado- entonces se fijo en arco que traía Kagome – Ahh... así que para ella era el arco, vaya Sesshomaru que considerado te has vuelto

Sesshomaru, lo miro fríamente. – Dime Totosai, para que querías verme- entonces colmillo sagrado pálpito.

-Siéntense, veras Sesshomaru, Colmillo sagrado esta cambiado, se esta volviendo mas poderoso, cuando una espada cambia, quiere decir, que su amo esta cambiando. Tu padre me dijo que sellara los verdaderos poderes de colmillo sagrado hasta que tú cambiaras, colmillo sagrado, es aun mas poderoso que colmillo de acero, aparte de que revive a los muerto, tiene otros poderes muy parecidos, a los de colmillo de acero, pero mejores.

- Dime anciano, como hago para que colmillo sagrado, termine su transformación.- dijo Sesshomaru con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

- Bueno eso no lo se, eso dependerá de ti

Kagome y Sesshomaru, se retiraron, Ambos estaban volando, como en una nube, Sesshomaru esta mirando al cielo las palabras de Totosai retumbaban en sus oídos:

- Que estoy cambiando, va, esas son tonterías- pero mientras más lo pensaba, mas se confundía, Entonces Kagome lo interrumpió

- No le des mas vueltas, solo acepta lo que esta por venir, por fin llegamos – dijo cuando vio la aldea de la anciana Kaede, vislumbró a lo lejos el poso – dirígete hacia aya, por favor – dijo señalando la dirección.

Cuando aterrizaron, Kagome se dirigió al poso, mientras Sesshomaru la observaba detenidamente, estaba apunto de entras cuando.

- Sesshomaru

- ¿Mmm?

-¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿A donde?

- A mi época

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente con sus ojos dorados, pero no la vio con una mirada fría, si no que su mirada era muy diferente. Kagome se ruborizo, no sabia por que había dicho que la acompañara, pero lo echo, echo esta.

- Esta bien, iré contigo.

Kagome sonrió, no había esperado que el accediera, pero le daba alegría que lo hubiera echo. Le tomo las manos junto con los fragmentos, lo que provoco que Sesshomaru se ruborizara, y ambos saltaron al poso, en cuestión de segundos, ya estaban en la época actual.

- Bien llegamos, tenemos que subir

Sin decir nada Sesshomaru la tomo por la cintura y salto ágilmente, claro que Kagome, podía hacerlo también sin problemas, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando salieron del templo, Sesshomaru observo un mundo totalmente distinto, al que el conocía.

- Ven vamos.

Llegaron a la casa, era sábado, y todos estaban en casa.

- ¡Ya llegue, mama, abuelo, Sota!

- Kagome – dijo la madre, de esta – Kagome pero que te paso has cambiado mucho, ¿y el quien es? – dijo un poco confundida

- Mama, el es Sesshomaru, y bueno tengo muchas cosas que platicarles a todos.

Todos se sentaron en la sala, mientras Kagome, les relato, todo lo que avía, pasado.

- Por eso no se si vaya a regresar, y...

- Kagome – la abrazo su madre, - por lo menos quédate aquí un par de días, mientras compras abrigos, ya que se acerca el invierno, y tendrás que ir a la escuela, para pedir permiso, por algún tiempo.

- Mama -Su madre le sonrió, ella siempre la había entendido y apoyado, - gracias después de todo planeaba quedarme un poco de tiempo.

- ¿que?- dijo Sesshomaru, hablando por primera vez.

- Si Sesshomaru, este lugar es perfecto, para que te regrese el favor de haberme salvado.

- ¿Regresarme el favor? Y de que manera piensas hacerlo humana – dijo burlonamente Sesshomaru, como siempre subestimando a los demás.

- Haré que te crezca el brazo otra vez


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de asombro, he instintivamente se toco el brazo izquierdo, acaso eso será posible se preguntaba, no… nadie en el mundo era capaz de hacerlo, pero algo le decía que Kagome seria capaz de hacerlo

- Abuelo necesitare el templo, un cuchillo, insiencio, velas y unas tijeras, Sesshomaru, será doloroso, pero... valdrá la pena.

- Por supuesto Kagome, pero serás capaz de hacerlo?- pregunto con cara de preocupación el abuelo

Kagome asistió con la cabeza, sabia que podía, tenia que hacerlo, el le había salvado la vida, era lo menos que podia hacer por el. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y todo se quedo en silencio, ella quería saber que es lo que pasaba por su mente pero a pesar de ser capaz de leer la mente de las demás personas prefirió no hacerlo.

Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraban dentro del templo, Kagome dibujo un pentagrama, coloco una vela en cada esquina de la estrella, y coloco a Sesshomaru en el centro, le corto unos cabellos y encendió los insiencios

- Esto te va doler- dijo tomando el cuchillo y cortando la parte cicatrizada del brazo. Sesshomaru aguanto el dolor. Entonces Kagome comenzó un conjuro, he inserto los cabellos, por la herida, siguió rezando permaneció de pie, el cabello de Kagome comenzó a ondearse como si soplara el viento por la energía que despedía. Un dolor intenso se apodero de Sesshomaru, el brazo le había empezado a crecer, un poco, y luego un poco mas, mientras mas le crecía el brazo, mas dolor sentía. Kagome seguía rezando y aumentaba cada vez mas la energía, se estaba agotando pero tenía que terminar, pasaron algunos minutos y por fin abrió los ojos liberando una potente energía espiritual, y Sesshomaru grito de dolor, el brazo había terminado de crecer. Kagome callo exhausta él alcanzo a atraparla y la levanto cargándola en los brazos, hacia la casa la mama de Kagome, le señaló el camino hacia la recamara de Kagome. Sesshomaru se guió por el olfato, la recostó suavemente en la cama.

- Gracias – pronuncio el, y se sentó en una esquina del cuarto de Kagome, velando su sueño. Era realmente increíble tenia nuevamente su cuerpo completo, su brazo se movía a su mandato, sonrió y miro a Kagome parecía un ángel y volvió a sonreír – Después de todo, los humanos no son tan malos, pero que estoy diciendo, va, tonterías, este lugar me esta afectando.

Cerro los ojos, tuvo un intrigante sueño que no pudo recordar, hasta tiempo después,..

- Mmm – Kagome se acababa de despertar, abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz la molestaba un poco, cuando despertó completamente vio a Sesshomaru viéndola con sus ojos dorados, con una penetrante mirada – Buenos días... como esta tu brazo.

- Esta bien, humana.

- ¡Hermana! – grito un niño entrando rápidamente, con respiración agitada.

- que sucede Sota.

-¿No vas ir a la escuela?

- Pero Sota, ayer era sábado, hoy es domingo, no hay escuela. – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, pero Sota voltio a ver a Sesshomaru, con cara de confusión.

- Ella aun no lo sabe – pregunto Sota, Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Saber que? – pregunto confundida

- Estuviste dormida 2 días enteros – Respondió Sesshomaru.

- ¡Que!!- Kagome ya se había levantado, para bañarse y ponerse el uniforme cuando – Pero yo solo me voy a dar de alta por un tiempo, no tengo por que apresurarme y ponerme el uniforme, ah- dijo dando un suspiro al ultimo.

Sota ya había salido de la casa iba a llegar tarde a clases. Kagome se dirigió al baño abrió la llave e inmediatamente comenzó a caer agua en la tina, se quito lentamente el kimono blanco ya que aun lo traía puesto, este se deslizo lentamente por su fino y delicado cuerpo, dejo a un lado su kimono, lo lavaría mas tarde, cerro la llave y se metió lentamente al agua, un pequeño goteo fue el único sonido que llenaba el cuarto de baño, se recostó en la tina y cerro los ojos, sus largos cabellos flotaban en el agua, una serie de imágenes, las mas dolorosas pasaron ante sus ojos como una película de terror Kikyo e Inuyasha juntos abrazándose, todos los momentos que Inuyasha la había dejado por irse con ella, aun no lo superaba por muy pequeño que fuera el dolor aun lo sentía, pero sabia que tarde o temprano todas las heridas cicatrizan. El agua comenzó a enfriarse y salio del agua, tenía muchas cosas que hacer a la mañana siguiente partirían. Camino rumbo a su cuarto, al entrar observo que Sesshomaru no estaba, cerro la puerta, y se cambio, se puso un vestido rosa con bordados al final de este, se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando

- Kagome, no podré ir contigo a la escuela, tendrás que ir sola.

- ¿Sola…? pero mama, yo... no quiero ir sola – dijo con tristeza

- Y por que no le dices a Sesshomaru que te acompañe – comento con una sonrisa la mama de Kagome. Ella dio un suspiro y reprocho.

- No puede salir con esa ropa, es mas extraña que la de Inuyasha.

- mmm es cierto- observo su madre pero de repente se acordó – Ah, hace días vino de visita tu primo Tooya y olvido un juego de ropa, que conveniente no crees, parece que el y Sesshomaru son de la misma talla – dijo sonriendo y cerro la puerta.

- Si que conveniente… pero dudo mucho que Sesshomaru acceda a ponerse es atuendo. – dijo con pesar, y siguió cepillándose el cabello.

En eso entro el.

- Sesshomaru, quieres venir, conmigo a la escuela, mi madre no podrá i r así que...

- esta bien humana mientras mas antes nos vayamos de este lugar mejor para mi.

- Gracias pero hay un pequeño problema – inquirió Kagome, el solo la miro, preguntándose cual era el problema – tendrás que ponerte otra ropa.

- quieres decir ropa de un humano – ella asistió lentamente con una sonrisa de por favor – No, no, no, no, no, no, ni loco será mejor que vayas sola.

Kagome dio un suspiro, estuvieron discutiendo por varios minutos hasta que.

- Adiós abuelo, regresamos en un par de horas, vamonos Sesshomaru.

Iba vestido, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo, la cual resaltaba su buena forma se sentía realmente incomodo, no entendía por que había accedido pero ya estaba en la calle.

Todas las personas de lo quedaban viendo, en especial la chicas, que cada ves que lo veían parecían quedar inmóviles, con corazones rosas en los ojos. Sesshomaru se sentía cada ves mas incomodo, no le gustaba que lo vieran así pero entonces noto que los hombres se le quedaban viendo de la misma manera a Kagome, y los miro con un mirada asesina, algunos que se dieron cuenta, voltearon rápidamente a ver a otro lado. Por fin llegaron a la escuela, por mala suerte era el receso.

- Así que aquí estudias

- Así es, bueno vayamos a la oficina del...- pero antes de que pudiera continuar

- Kagome!- eran, Eri, Ayumi y Yuca, que corrían al verla

- Pero que te paso Kagome – pregunto Eri

– Es cierto que te hiciste- dijo Yuca mirándola por todos lados, y al ver su largo cabello expresó – Aja te pusiste extensiones.

- Y quien es el – pregunto Ayumi, con gran interés al ver a Sesshomaru.

- Bueno el...

- Kagome no nos dirás que es tu novio- gritaron al mismo tiempo

Kagome se puso roja como jitomate no sabia que contestar, pero antes de que les dijera, Sesshomaru le dijo:

- Oye no tenemos mucho tiempo, detesto este lugar, podrías apurarte para regresar – dijo con mala cara pero...

-Hay que bonito cabello – A Sesshomaru se le erizo la piel Eri se había acercado a el y le estaba agarrando, su cabello.

- Si es cierto – expreso haciendo exacto lo mismo que Eri.

De repente, un montón de chavas ya lo tenían rodeado. Kagome quedo excluida de esa muchedumbre y solo podía escuchar las murmuraciones de

- que alto es

- Que guapo esta

- tienes novia, quieres salir conmigo.

Kagome estaba súper nerviosa, no sabia como reaccionaria Sesshomaru y de repente, este salto hasta llegar con ella. Todas la miraban con cara de asombro, pero en ves de asustarse, se entusiasmaron mas y corrieron hacia el, pero.

- ¡Basta! – grito Kagome se había puesto delante de el con los brazos extendidos, - Déjenlo en paz.

- Kagome entonces si es tu novio.

Kagome se puso nuevamente roja como jitomate, y ya iba a grita que no lo era, pero

- Higurashi

Atrás de ellos estaba justamente

- Hola Hoyo

- Es cierto ¿que el es tu novio?

Pero antes que ella le pudiera contestar

-¿Quien es el? – pregunto Sesshomaru con cara de pocos amigos, mirando a Hoyo detestaba que se refirieran a el como un igual.

- El es Hoyo un compañero, de la escuela.

Sesshomaru lo siguió observando, durante un buen rato.

- Kagome, ¿dime el es tu novio? – volvió a preguntar con cara de tristeza, aparentemente, aun no se había olvidado de Kagome.

- Bueno... el este – había empezado a decir Kagome

- Y que si es cierto, eso a ti no te incumbe – respondió Sesshomaru, fulminándolo con la mirada – Vamonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo agarrando a Kagome, por el brazo dirigiéndose al interior de la escuela.

- Vaya si que celoso el novio de Kagome – dijo Eri

- Y que guapo – expreso Ayumi aun tenía los ojos de corazón.

- Lo siento Hoyo, tienes la batalla perdida – Le dijo Yuca dándole unas palmaditas a Hoyo en la espalda, que se había quedado viendo hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru y Kagome con cara de tonto.

En el interior de la escuela, se dirigieron hacia la dirección, hablo con el director, y le dijo que por las extrañas enfermedades que se le habían presentado, tenia que salir del país, y no sabia cuando regresaría, el director le dijo que estaba bien, y le deseo la mejor de las suertes. Cuando salieron de la institución Sesshomaru le pregunto.

- Ahora si, ¿ya podemos irnos?

- No, iremos de compras, ya viene el invierno y será mejor comprar algunos suéteres, y le comprare a Rin un nuevo Kimono – dijo Kagome, comenzando a caminar hacia el centro comercial.

- Pero que demonios le pasa a esta humana – pensó Sesshomaru.

Se la pasaron comprando los suéteres, Kagome compro 4 y un kimono, uno para Rin, otro para Jaken, y los otros dos, para Sesshomaru y Kagome. El aseguraba que no lo necesitaba, y replico, que el a comparación de los humanos no era frágil ante los cambios climáticos. Kagome le respondió muy enojada.

- Yo no te pregunte si lo querías, o no, yo te lo estoy regalando y un regalo no se desprecia. – le entrego un paquete con un suéter de su talla y salieron del centro comercial y fueron a la casa. Todo el transcurso, y durante la cena Sesshomaru estaba muy pensativo. A la mañana siguiente Kagome ya se había puesto su Kimono blanco, y había tomado, su arco, las flechas y la espada, cuando por instinto, se asomo hacia fuera, ya había empezado a nevar de repente un voz la sorprendió.

- Oye humana, voltio rápidamente, y se encontró con unos ojos dorados – ya es hora de irnos, este pestilente lugar me esta asfixiando.

Kagome y el se dirigieron al poso, en donde ya estaba toda su familia listos para despedirla, todos tenían lagrimas en los ojos, cuando se despidió de su mama, Kagome lloro la iba a extrañar mucho.

Estaba apunto de entrar al poso, cuando la mama de Kagome, agarro a Sesshomaru por el brazo, y le entrego un collar muy antiguo.

- No se por que pero siento, que esto te va a servir en algún momento, cuídala mucho es lo mas preciado que tengo por favor.

Sesshomaru solo asistió, y tomo el collar, y para sorpresa, de Kagome se lo puso en el cuello y lo guardo entre su ropa, ambos, saltaron dentro del poso, sin imaginarse que algunos sucesos, no muy agradables habían sucedido, ante su ausencia


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Capitulo 16

Cuando salieron del pozo vieron que casi todo estaba cubierto por nieve, ya estaba llegado el invierno, todo parecía estar cubierto, por una manta blanca, Sesshomaru levanto a Kagome con sus brazos y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Rin y Jaken, al llegar hay

- ¡Amo bonitooo! – Grito Jaken, iba corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellos, parecía asustado, y traía cara de malas noticias, - Amo bonito, Rin enfermo gravemente.

- Que fue lo que sucedió Jaken.- pregunto Kagome

- Pues resulta que nos atacaron unos moustro estraños que mas bien parecian espiritus, logre matar a todos, justo después, Rin se enfermo.- dijo Jaken son suma Rapidez.

Sesshomaru, abrió los ojos como platos, y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Rin, lo mismo hizo Kagome, el había levantado a Rin, Kagome la toco, estaba muy caliente.

- Tiene fiebre, pero, no creo que solo sea eso, su aura se esta oscureciendo, uno de eso espíritus se metió en su cuerpo, hay que llevarla a una aldea, aquí podría morir por fiebre o por congelamiento.

- Y no puedes expulsar a ese espíritu de su cuerpo, se supone que eres la sacerdotisa más fuerte – dijo Sesshomaru, con suma agresividad en su voz

- Sesshomaru… claro que podría hacerlo, si el demonio no se hubiera fusionado con las almas de Rin, si no expulso con cuidado a ese ser maligno, Rin podría morir.

- Esta bien, pero yo no puedo ir a las aldeas- dijo Sesshomaru

- Yo la llevare – afirmo ella tomando a Rin entre los brazos. Pero entonces alguien hablo detrás de ella.

- No, no lo harás – Todos voltearon a ver a la intrusa y al verla se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

- Anciana Hitomi, ¿que hace usted aquí?

- Paseaba, yo la llevare a mi templo, tu Kagome, tienes que hacer tu última meditación antes que todas las aguas se terminen por congelar.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros, yo la cuidare bien, y no importa si la empiezas a exorcizar ahora o no temo que ella no despertara hasta que el invierno termine.

- Dime humana, ¿como fue que llegaste aquí? – pregunto Sesshomaru ceñudo, pero fue Kagome quien contesto.

- Por tele transportación

- ¿Tele transportación? Amo bonito es eso posible. – Pregunto Jaken con los ojos saltones, temblando por el frío mirando a su amo, mas este no le contesto, y siguió viendo a Hitomi, con sus ojos fríos y penetrantes

- Tranquilo Sesshomaru, Rin estará bien pero si gustas puedes ir con ella, yo tengo que buscar una cascada – dijo Kagome, digiriéndose hacia Rin quien aun sostenía su ropa y la tomo - Anciana Hitomi, tenga – le dio el suéter y Kimono que había comprado para Rin.- Creo que le servirán, ah por cierto Jaken, toma - y le entrego otro suéter, - te ayudara con el frío, ya veras.

- Ahí muchas gracias – dijo con los ojos humedecidos, nadie nunca antes le había regalado algo en su vida.

- Anciana también cree poder llevarse a Jaken con usted.- pregunto Kagome a la anciana quien le respondió con una gran sonrisa

- Hay por supuesto, si tiene el tamaño de un niño y que dices Sesshomaru, ¿vienes con nosotros?

- No sacerdotisa me quedo, no sea que alguien ataque a esta humana

- Bueno, adiós, nos vemos Kagome hasta la primavera, vayan a recoger a Rin y a Jaken.

- Creo que incluso iremos, un poco antes – se despidió Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque por dentro el estomago se había sobrecogido.

- Muy bien vamos, creo que iremos a una cascada que me trae muchos recuerdos. – dijo ella melancólicamente

- Oye sacerdotisa, tú también te puedes tele transportar.- dijo Sesshomaru, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, Kagome se empezó a reír y asistió.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto, maliciosa y coquetamente Kagome, mirando a su interlocutor, con ojos brillantes.

- Claro... que no – dijo y empezó a andar, en dirección contraria.

- Adonde vas, la cascada esta por acá. – dijo, ella riéndose.

Sesshomaru la miro fríamente no le gustaba que se burlaran de el y menos una humana, aunque en sus adentros estuvo a punto de reírse. Tomo a Kagome por la cintura y ambos se elevaron hacia el cielo con dirección a la cascada, donde meses atrás había estado Kikyo, en un transe a causa del veneno que le inyecto Naraku en el monte de las animas. Al llegar a esa cascada la melancolía se apodero de los ojos de Kagome, dio un suspiro, y metió entre los arbustos que estaban cubiertos de nieve, el agua caía uniformemente, aun no se había congelado pero faltaba poco. Salio con el nuevo kimono blanco, que le estaba echo de seda y era muy ligero lo que hizo que el frío provocara que se le pusiera la piel chinita y le diera un poco de escalofríos, se dirigió lentamente al agua y se quito los zapatos, y se adentro en ella, estaba helada, se coloco bajo la casada, y cruzo las piernas, he inmediatamente se puso en un transe de meditación, no oía sentía ni veía nada, estaba totalmente vulnerable ante cualquier ataque. Sesshomaru no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Kagome preguntándose que la hacia tan especial para que fuera la única persona capaz de matar a Naraku, entonces colmillo sagrado palpito.

Pasaron algunas horas, Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados, ya había anochecido y Kagome, seguía en el mismo sitio, se paro y se acerco a ella, el agua se había vuelto mas fría aun ya algunos pedazos de hielo comenzaban a caer, observo su cuerpo se veía a través del kimono blanco de seda, su pequeña cintura y sus anchas caderas, el cabello negro azabache le caía pesadamente sobre la espalda a causa de la presión del agua y al obsérvale, se topo con sus pechos definidos (estos, al igual que la demás parte de sus cuerpo se transparentaban a través del kimono.) Sus pezones eran rosados, al igual que su areola y estaban erectos, a causa del frió. Sesshomaru se puso rojo y volteo a ver a otro lado, se acaba de sentir atraído y eso no podía se no debía ser, de repente un ataque súbito, lo esquivó, miro de donde había provenido el ataque

Un niño albino con el cabello color lila le sonreía maliciosamente y no iba solo justo detrás de el estaba Kohaku.

- Por fin la encontré – dijo Hakudoshi mirando a la sacerdotisa, que se encontraba sumida en una profunda meditación, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, pero Sesshomaru le corto el paso, y lo miro fríamente desafiándolo

- No te atrevas a tocarla, o te arrepentirás. – expreso Sesshomaru, en ese instante colmillo sagrado comenzó a palpitar mas fuertemente, pero la transformación se detuvo, su amo aun no aceptaba que al igual que su padre y su medio hermano, el también apreciaba a los humanos.

Comenzaron a pelear, Hakudoshi se movía rápidamente, al igual que Sesshomaru, comenzó un gran batalla, ambos estaban a la par, ninguno cedía cada vez que uno lanzaba un ataque el otro lo esquivaba, era sorprendente, Kohaku miraba la pelea con los ojos abiertos, y se encontró con el rostro de Kagome.

- De verdad ella es la única que puede derrotarlo.- Pensó Kohaku, mirando el rostro dulce de Kagome.

Como Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi estaban a la par, Hakudoshi silbo, y al instante apareció Entei, el caballo devora hombres, subió en el lomo de este y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kagome, pero entonces alguien más se le cruzo en el camino dejando atónitos a Sesshomaru y a Hakudoshi.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

- ¡Kohaku! Apártate del camino

Kohaku se había puesto entre, Hakudoshi y Kagome, en medio del lago, preparado para defenderla, olvidándose por completo, que lo único que le permitía vivir era el fragmento de la perla, que era del hombre que estaba traicionando.

- No la lastimaras, ella es la única capaz de derrotarlo, y aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida, defenderé la de ella.

El luna se estaba ocultando, pronto amanecería

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, sintió un dolor inaudible, comenzó a ver oscuro su vista se nublaba y perdía el control de su cuerpo, cayo, el fragmento había salido de su cuerpo dejándolo sin vida. Hakudoshi sonrió y reinicio el ataque, Sesshomaru intento detenerlo, pero era demasiado rápido montado en ese caballo. Hakudoshi esta apunto de raptarla, estaba a un milímetro de su cintura entonces...

Una fuerza lo detuvo quedando suspendido en el aire, Kagome abrió los ojos, quedando frente a frente a poca distancia, Hakudoshi estaba paralizado no podía moverse, abrió los ojos lo había tomado desprevenido, ella extendió los brazos hasta tocar la frente del demonio y le dijo:

- Olvidaras que fue a mí a quien viste en esta cascada, no recordaras nada de mi rostro.

Los ojos de Hakudoshi de desembocaron y callo inerte en el caballo, este por terror salio despedido galopando para ocultarse en la luz del alba. Kagome se puso de pie, y tomo entre sus brazos a Kohaku, y lo llevo a la orilla, miro a Sesshomaru que no le había quitado la vista de encima ella lo miro suplicante, y le pidió

- Sesshomaru revívelo por favor.

- Y por que habría de hacerlo, el a mi no me interesa.- dijo fríamente mirando así otro lado.

- Pero a mi si por favor.

Sesshomaru la miro, vio en sus ojos esa suplica que le ablandaba el corazón y colmillo sagrado palpito, lo desenvainó y miro el cuerpo muerto de Kohaku, buscando los mensajeros del otro mundo, los vio, agito a colmillo sagrado y estos se desvanecieron al contacto con la espada. Kohaku abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Kohaku – le dijo con dulzura Kagome

- Pero... como es posible, yo... estaba muerto.

- Sesshomaru te revivió – Kohaku lo voltio a ver y le hizo una reverencia.

Sesshomaru lo miro, y desvió la mirada hacia la mujer que estaba allí, quien le sonrió, se puso de pie, estaba mojada y se fue detrás de los arbustos como había echo anteriormente, se cambio y se puso su traje de sacerdotisa, era igual al de Kikyo, con la diferencia que en vez de que el pantalón fuera rojo el de ella era dorado. Salio entre los arbustos totalmente vestida. Kohaku y Sesshomaru se le quedaron viendo, ya que estaba bellísima.

- ¿Que? – pregunto ella con cara sonrojada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada – Kohaku... si gustas podemos llevarte con tu hermana.

Kohaku abrió los ojos de asombro, regresar con su hermana, con su querida hermana, era su sueño, un sueño que hacia tiempo atrás parecía imposible, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero algo dentro de el le dijo que debía permanecer con Kagome, al menos por algún tiempo.

- Gracias... pero permaneceré algún tiempo con ustedes.- dijo tranquilamente, Kagome sonrió.

- Muy bien a Rin le gustara verte.

- Pero que no a ella la íbamos a recoger hasta la primavera – pregunto Sesshomaru no le agradaba que Kohaku se le acercara a Rin después que este bajo las ordenes de Naraku había intentado matarla.

- Si así era pero... lamentablemente después que Hakudoshi me viera, a pesar de que no recuerde que era yo, Naraku no descansara hasta averiguar quien soy, y por que Kohaku me defendió, y no podemos permitirnos eso además, creí que no confiabas en Hitomi, seria mejor vigilar a Rin de cerca no crees, y así podré curarla antes no creo que la anciana Hitomi pudiera hacer algo al respecto...

Sesshomaru la miro fríamente, pero miro a Kohaku y añadió.

- Ni creas que voy a llevar a ese mocoso en los brazos

- No lo vas a llevar, yo los telé transportare, por que pronto tendremos visitas no deseadas.

Coloco su mano en el hombro de Kohaku y tomo a Sesshomaru por el brazo, se concentro en el templo de la anciana Hitomi, y en fracción de segundos ya se encontraban ahí.

En el instante en que desaparecieron llegaron Inuyasha y los demás.

- Maldita sea, estaba aquí ese cretino de Sesshomaru, se acaba de ir y no estaba solo – dijo Inuyasha oliendo el aire.

- Inuyasha, si no estaba solo con quien más estaba. – Pregunto Miroku. Ha Kikyo el corazón le empezó a latir escandalosamente, si el detectaba el aroma de Kagome, el...

- Hakudoshi y Kohaku estaban aquí también. Seguramente tuvieron una pelea.- dijo Inuyasha con amargura

- Kagome, así que Naraku sigue buscándote, no descansara hasta que seas suya me pregunto si es solo tu poder el que quiere.- se dijo Kikyo, aun no entendía del todo por que Naraku seguía a su reencarnación -después de todo, el tiempo de su transformación primordial ya paso, acaso querrá... no es imposible. –concluyo miro al resto de sus compañeros, jamás seria parte de ellos realmente, solo convivían como supervivencia, nada mas. - Inuyasha también ha cambiado, estaba distante - se pregunto si así era con Kagome.

Siguieron discutiendo, y decidieron regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, el tiempo empeoraba y se acercaba una tormenta mientras tanto.

- Vaya es hermoso- expreso Kohaku, con su carita llena de emoción. Al ver el templo de la sacerdotisa Hitomi.

- Si aunque ahora esta cubierto de nieve, conserva su belleza- dijo Kagome, mientras entraba al templo

- Kagome – grito una voz femenina, una ancianita los saludaba desde el interior del templo. De repente un demonio verde y pequeño salio corriendo.

- Amo bonito, ya vino usted, pensé que no vendría hasta primavera – dijo Jaken, abrazando la pierna de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y que se supone que haremos, durante un mes?

- No lo se, pero primero tenemos que ver por la salud de Rin. ¿Cómo esta Rin anciana Hitomi?

- Pues no lo se...no pude hacer nada es una enfermedad extraña, ya que fue causada por un extraño espíritu

- ¿que dice? – dijo con brusquedad Sesshomaru.

- Mmm lléveme con ella, a lo mejor yo pueda hacer algo por ella- ambas seguidas por Sesshomaru, Kohaku y Jaken, se dirigieron a los aposentos en los Rin se encontraba durmiendo. Kagome entro a la habitación y les pidió a todos que esperaran a fuera. Al cabo de 5 minutos salio

- No quiero que nadie se acerque, la enfermedad es contagiosa, yo me quedare a cuidarla. No te preocupes Sesshomaru ella estará bien.

- Pero... y tu- pregunto Kohaku, mirando con preocupación a Kagome

- Yo estaré bien, también, pero necesito pedirles un favor,- mirando a Sesshomaru y Kohaku - necesito que encuentren a Koga el tiene dos fragmentos los vamos a necesitar Naraku podría quitárselos, cuando lo encuentren quiero que regresen yo le quitare los fragmentos. – dicho esto, regreso a la habitación. Sesshomaru y Kohaku se dirigieron a la salida y, aunque a Sesshomaru no le agradaba la idea de ir con Kohaku, Kagome se los había pedido ambos, y tenia que hacerlo.

Kagome se encontraba arrodillada a lado de Rin le quito la ropa dejándola, completamente desnuda, y le puso una sabana de seda encima, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a rezar, expulsar ese espíritu no seria fácil , ya que el intentaba apoderarse del cuerpo de Rin no seria nada fácil expulsarlo.

Y a si llego la primavera. Sesshomaru tenía casi un mes sin ver a Kagome, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo la extrañaba y no había rastros de Koga, se pregunto si Rin y ella estaban bien un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un niño venia rápidamente entre los árboles.

- Señor Sesshomaru, Koga esta en el lado oeste de la región.- informo el Kohaku al llegar

- Bien ya es hora de regresar. Ambos se elevaron entre los cielos dirigiéndose hacia el templo. Kohaku y el se habían vuelto, compañeros por así decirlo.

Kagome se encontraba exactamente igual que hace casi un mes y seguía rezando, poco a poco, Rin se había curado pero aun no despertaba. Pasaron unos minutos, y poco a poco los ojos de Rin se fueron abriendo.

- Ka... Kagome

Kagome abrió los ojos de sobre salto, y la vio, despierta sonriéndole, como siempre sonreía. A Kagome se le ilumino el rostro, y la abrazo.

- Gracias a Dios Rin estas bien – dijo Kagome con gran alegría.

- Si gracias a usted también, y donde esta el señor Sesshomaru.

- El acaba de llegar – dijo, ella, y en efecto Sesshomaru acaba de llegar al templo. Rin salto de la cama se puso el kimono y salio corriendo a su encuentro.

- Quiero verlas saber que estaban bien- pensaba Sesshomaru de repente

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru!! – Una pequeña salto abrazarlo, lo sorprendió de tal manera. – Señor Sesshomaru, me da gusto volver a verlo

- Rin –pensó- gracias al cielo estas bien, pero donde...- y como si el destino respondiera a sus dudas una joven de deslumbrante belleza, se asomo y sonrió.

- Hola Sesshomaru, Kohaku, tanto tiempo sin verlos.

Después del encuentro, todos, se sirvieron una suculenta Comida, Rin no paraba de hablar con Kohaku. Kagome y la anciana Hitomi también platicaban mucho. Sesshomaru y Jaken en cambio permanecieron callados hasta que termino la comida. Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones excepto Kagome y Sesshomaru, ellos se sentaron a la sombra del árbol que se encontraba, en el jardín enfrente a la antigua habitación donde había permanecido Kagome. Ambos estaban recargados mirando hacia al cielo estrellado.

- Así que lo encontraron- pregunto Kagome mirando a Sesshomaru apartando un momento la mirada de aquel cielo estrellado. El simplemente asistió. – Ya veo, mañana iremos por sus fragmentos, así Naraku tendrá que venir hacia nosotros.

- Y... después

- ¿Después? Ah te refieres, ¿a después de derrotar a Naraku?- el simplemente asistió. Tenia miedo de que ella se fuera y no verla más la había extrañado todo ese tiempo. Kagome pareció notar su temor, o quizás no por que lo miro con ojos de ternura.

- Que sea lo que el destino me tenga preparado, a lo mejor, me quede aquí… contigo – y le sonrió

Sesshomaru iba a replicar, pero sintió como Kagome caía, totalmente dormida sobre su hombro, se esforzó mucho por no sonreír, después de todo había gastado una considerable energía al curar a Rin, con mucho cuidado la levanto en sus brazos, y la llevo a sus aposentos, la acostó en la cama, y la cubrió con la sabana. En un acto no pensado, le acaricio suavemente el rostro, y ella sonrió.

- ¿Que estará soñando?

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despidieron de la anciana Hitomi, después de que esta y Kagome conversaran, era hora la guerra contra Naraku estaba a punto de empezar. Lo único que quedaba aun por descubrir, es que había echo Naraku con su corazón.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18 **

Koga se encontraba en una piedra sentado, distraído y triste, pensando en su querida, Kagome, sus amigos se quedaron en una cueva unos kilómetros de ahí, a causa de unas heridas graves, no podía curarlos, había ido a buscar a Kagome hace algunos días, pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

**Flash Back**

A penas se estaba disolviendo la nieve, y el corría para salvar a sus amigos, seguramente su querida Kagome podría salvarlos, tenia grandes poderes curativos, sin embargo, no percibía su aroma, solo el de aquella bestia repugnante. Llego a una aldea, y lo encontró con sus amigos, y una mujer muy hermosa, parecida a Kagome, esta olía a cadáveres con tierra.

- Perro sarnoso, donde esta Kagome.

Koga se sorprendió, en ves de que Inuyasha lo atacara insultara solo se limito a ver el suelo, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, y el pequeño zorrito empezó a llorar en los brazos de Sango. El monje que estaba alado le respondió.

- La señorita Kagome esta. . . Muerta.

Uno dolor profundo, se anido en su corazón, y una rabia, ante aquel individuo que no fue capaz de protegerla.

- Inuyasha, torpe, por que no la cuidaste eres un tonto- le grito golpeándolo en el rostro. Inuyasha no se defendió, pero aquella mujer que sostenía al pequeño zorrito, que no paraba de llorar, le dijo:

- No culpes a Inuyasha, el responsable, de todo esto fue Naraku.

Koga, no pudo contener el dolor, corrió a gran velocidad, mataría a Naraku aunque fuera lo único que hiciera en su vida.

**Fin Flash Back**

De repente un aroma tan conocido y deseado por el llego a su nariz, se paro inmediatamente, era imposible.

- Este aroma es de Kagome – corrió a toda velocidad estaba cerca, de donde estaba el, se adentro a un bosque y ahí en una árbol estaba ella, diferente físicamente estaba mas hermosa, pero aun así era ella, tenia un traje de sacerdotisa llevaba un arco blanco finamente tallado. Se paro en seco, esperando muy dentro de el que no fuera un espejismo entonces ella, le sonrió.

- Hola Koga, ¿como estas?

- ¿Kagome? Eres tu – corrió abrazarla, esta no le correspondió el abrazo – Pero... me dijeron que estabas muerta

- Bueno es una larga historia.- dijo sonriendo melancolicamente

- Por cierto, necesito un gran favor, Hakkaku y Ginta, están muy mal heridos y...

- ¿Donde están?- Koga cargo a Kagome y rápidamente salieron del bosque, ella oculto nuevamente sus presencia y su olor.

-Por que hiciste eso.

- Luego te explico.

Llegaron a la cueva, en donde se encontraban, Hakkaku y Ginta, estaban recostados, se veían muy enfermos.

- Vaya están muy mal heridos, necesitare agua paños, y una hierba, con un aroma, algo así – dijo sacando una pequeña rama, de uno de sus bolsillos, dándosela a oler a Koga. Este salio despedido a buscar lo que ella le había pedido, coloco su arco a un lado y se remango las mangas, descubrió las heridas de amáoslas cuales estaban muy infectadas. En ese instante llego Koga, con tolo lo que le había pedido. Comenzó a curarlos al cabo de 20 minutos, la curación se había llevado acabo exitosamente. Koga no le había quitado la vista de encima. Kagome le sonrió, y comenzó a platicarle todo lo que paso, el cambio, el plan de Naraku, Koga sintió una gran furia, cuando ella le contó, la decisión de Inuyasha

- ¡Maldito Inuyasha, sabia que no podía confiar en el!- dijo golpeando la pared de la cueva.

- La verdad es que no lo culpo- lo excuso Kagome, y Koga voltio a verla como si no diera crédito a lo que había oído – El siempre la amado y la perdio en dos ocasiones, no hubiera soportado perderla otra vez, por eso el siempre la elegía a ella, mucho antes que a mi, yo siempre acepte eso y permanecí a su lado, sin importar cuanto dañó me pudiera causar- dijo dejando un alo de tristeza en sus ultimas palabras.

- Querida Kagome, permanece a mi lado yo jamás te dejare por otra mujer- le dijo Koga, tomando sus manos y mirándola, de esa manera tan tierna que tenia de verla.

- Lo siento Koga, no puedo, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.- dijo Kagome con un dejo de tristeza

- El que sea para ti querida Kagome.- dijo el

- Necesito que me des los fragmentos de la perla que llevas en tus piernas. – Koga le soltó sus manos al instante que oyó sus palabras- Los necesito, por favor, se que quieres vengar la muerte de tus amigos, pero...

Koga la miro impasible, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, su queridísima Kagome le había pedido lo único que le daba las posibilidades de acabar con Naraku.

- Kagome no puedo- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

- Koga, por favor, - dijo Kagome abrazandolo

- No lo siento Kagome, no puedo, lo que me pides es imposible.- dijo sin corresponderle el abrazo

- Entiendo – Kagome hizo afán de marcharse, soltandolo

- Kagome, espera... ¿realmente los necesitas?-pregunto Kagome, nunca habia entendido por que pero jamas habia podido decirle que no a Kagome, ella asistió.

- Si tengo dos fragmentos que son los que le quite a Inuyasha y con los tuyos serian cuatro, suficientes para tenderle una trampa a Naraku.

- Ya veo, esta bien, acepto, pero con una condición... Jamás volverás con ese traidor de Inuyasha

Kagome le sonrió y asistió, después de todo, su destino no era estar con el, quizás ella moriría, no lo sabia solo sabia que aunque ella quisiera, no podría estar nuevamente con el, ya que el había tomado su decisión y esa era estar con Kikyo, y ella no debía intervenir, a demas ella deseaba secretamente permanecer a lado de otra persona.

Kagome, se agacho y cuidadosamente tomo los dos fragmentos de la perla que tenía Koga en ambas piernas, concentro su energía y los saco.

- Hasta luego Koga.

- Espera si gustas, te llevo.- dijo Koga, deteniendola

- No gracias, creo que iré sola, asi es mejor Koga, - dijo Ella

En ese instante llego Kohaku corriendo, ella le miro asombrada, y se despidió de Koga con la mano. Cuando ya estaban a unos 300 metros, de la cueva. Koga confundido, miraba al cielo, lo había comprendido, ella jamás estaría con el, pero aun así la amaba, y odiaba a Inuyasha por hacer lo que había echo. Quizas ahora tendria que cumplir su promesa y casarse con Ayame, después de todo ella no estaba mal, nada mal.

- Kohaku, que haces aquí.- pregunto Kagome preocupada

- Kagome, Inuyasha fue atacar a Sesshomaru, pero este callo profundamente dormido pocos minutos antes su espada había estado brillando desde que usted se marcho, pero dejo de hacerlo en cuanto Inuyasha llego .Pero el aun no despierta.

Kagome sintió su corazón latir rápidamente su encuentro con Inuyasha se había adelantado, se pregunto si aun lo amaba y que haría en cuento lo viera. Tomo a Kohaku, por los hombros y se tele transportaron cerca de donde Sesshomaru estaba. Jaken había caído mal herido, Inuyasha estaba apunto de matar a Sesshomaru, que estaba profundamente dormido. Kagome abrio los ojos como platos, no podía permitir eso

- Maldito, Sesshomaru morirás, viento...- decia Inuyasha mientras alzaba su espada dispuesto a acabar con su medio hermano

Hola pues no ha habido muchos reviews pero se los agradesco , en el proximo capitulo, que hara Kagome, como enfrentara a Inuyasha


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

_**Capitulo 19**_

_Un zumbido llego hasta las orejas de Inuyasha, una flecha sagrada, golpeo a colmillo de acero, anulando la transformación y el poder de este. Inuyasha miro sorprendido este echo dirigió los ojos hacia donde había provenido el ataque, sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas_

_- Imposible, no, no es posible- Inuyasha estaba pasmado, ahí a su lado izquierdo, a unos 300 metros de distancia, estaba Kagome, distinta, pero era ella._

- ¡Inuyasha!- gritaron los amigos de Inuyasha, que llagaban montado en Kirara y al ver que este estaba congelado, con la mirada perdida, dirigieron su atención hacia el punto en el que Inuyasha estaba viendo.

El primero en reaccionar ante esa imagen fue shippo quien con lagrimas en los ojos, salio despedido, de la comodidad de los brazos de Sango.

- ¡Kagome!- grito el pequeño zorro, como un niño que acaba de ver a su mama después muchos años de ausencia. Kagome no había esperado ere recibimiento, pero esbozo una sonrisa llena de ternura y amor hacia su pequeño amigo. Estiro los brazos y Shippo se lanzo hacia ellos refugiándose en sus brazos con grandes sollozos. – Kagome, pensé que estaba muerta, te extrañe mucho.

Kagome solo se limito a sonreírle y abrazarlo, dulcemente ella tambien lo habia extrañado y mucho. Sango y Miroku tenían lágrimas en los ojos, pero Sango, tenia la vista puesta en un niño situado atrás de Kagome.

Kohaku, ardía en deseos de ir y abrazar a su hermana, pero tenia dudas si debía o no hacerlo.

- Hermana.- murmuro

- Kohaku – dijo Sango al igual que su hermano tenia deseos que abrazarlo, pero algo la detenía una inseguridad.

- Kohaku, creo que deberías de ir a saludar a tu hermana no crees – le dijo Kagome mirándolo con una gran dulzura en los ojos. Este apenas escucho esas palabras, corrió, a todo lo que le daba las piernas.

- ¡Hermana!

- ¡Kohaku!- sango también había corrido a su encuentro. Miroku, estaba feliz, por todo el encuentro, pero Kikyo no, tenía pavor, miedo de ver que su querido Inuyasha corriera abrazarla así que se situó a lado de Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Kagome. Esta sintió su mirada y se acerco llevando aun a Shippo entre sus brazos, pero en vez de acercarse hablarle a Inuyasha y abrazarlo, como abría echo en otras ocasiones su atención se concentro en Sesshomaru. Se acerco a el y lo examino, jamás lo había visto dormir se veia tan bello, le acaricio el rostro, después miro a un lado donde se encontraba Jaken mal herido, había defendido a su amo hasta el cansancio.

- Oh Jaken – dijo ella y soltó a Shippo, este se subió en sus espalda Kagome tomo a Jaken entre los brazos como a un bebe. – Rin donde estas- escondida detrás de los arbustos estaba Rin y al escuchar la voz de Kagome salio de su escondite.- Ah ahí estas, dime crees que puedas llevar a Sesshomaru y a Jaken enAh-Un.

_. _

- Claro señorita Kagome, pero no creo que el pueda con dos cuepos inertes,

- si tienes razón – Kagome coloco una de sus manos en el pecho de Jaken y expandió una energía sanadora este abrió los ojos lentamente y al encontrarse con la cara de Kagome, se asusto

- Ay mamacita- salto y oculto detrás de Rin, y después fijándose bien en Kagome, dio un suspiro – Ah eres tu, no te reconocí, ¡ah! Ese tonto de Inuyasha todavía sigue aquí.

- Jaken, Sesshomaru todavía no despierta, llévense a Sesshomaru a la guarida de Totosai, el sabrá explicarnos que sucede yo y Kohaku tardaremos un poco, creo que hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicar.- dijo mirando a sus amigos.

- mmm no creo que eso le agrade a mi amo Sesshomaru an absoluto- dijo Jaken mientras se montaba en Ah- Un

Jaken y Rin se fueron con Sesshomaru, hacia donde se les había hincado, Inuyasha había permanecido inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Kagome desde el principio

- Ha cambiado, su poder espiritual es mas grande, sus ojos... son fríos y tristes, pero conserva la sonrisa, su cuerpo… vaya no es la Kagome que yo conocía, curo a ese renacuajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Kagome que sucedió contigo? – pensaba Inuyasha. Tenia deseos de abrazarla, pero temía que no fuera real entonces sus ojos de toparon con la suya, tenia aquella mirada cuando estaba en el pozo, donde había tomado la decisión de quedarse a su lado, pero la diferencia era que llevaba una gran tristeza consigo.

- Parece... que les debo algunas explicaiones, no es cierto – dijo por fin Kagome, pero fue interrumpida, Inuyasha de repente estaba abrazándola.

- Kagome, te extrañe tanto, dime que no me dejaras nunca por favor. No quiero volver a perderte. Quédate conmigo – dijo con mucha dulzura

A Kagome se le encogió el corazón ante esta suplica, pero sabia que ya no había marcha atrás, el había tomado su decisión el y solo el. Tenia ganas de devolverle el abrazo, pero no le correspondió, Kikyo los miraba y una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas, sabia que se sentía y recordó que Inuyasha había decidido quedarse con ella, y también la figura de Sesshomaru apareció como un espejismo ante sus ojos, que es lo que le estaba pasando con el, coloco sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha, liberando una pequeña carga purificadora leve, que hizo que el la soltara.

Kikyo, sintió como sus corazón se partía, en pedazos, cuando vio como Inuyasha abrazaba a su reencarnación, una lágrima salio de sus ojos sin que nadie mas lo notara, excepto Kagome.

- Lo siento Inuyasha, pero creo que no será posible, tu tomaste la decisión de estar con Kikyo, tarde o temprano debía suceder. Yo no pienso interferir entre ustedes, su destino lo escogieron ambos.

- Kagome no es...

- No tengo mucho tiempo- lo interrumpió – les explicare rápidamente lo que sucedió.

Kagome comenzó a explicar rápidamente los sucesos que habían ocurrido, desde la trampa de Naraku, relato como es que Kohaku ya no estaba en poder de Naraku, pero evito dar algunos datos, nuca dijo el por que no había regresado a su lado. Cuando termino de relatarles les dijo.

- Bueno eso es todo, yo me retiro, hasta la próxima. Kohaku, si gustas puedes que darte con Sango.

- No, lo siento hermana pero tengo una deuda con ellos y quiero pagárselas.

- No te preocupes Sango, no dejare que nada malo le suceda a Kohaku, te lo prometo – y la abrazo

- Kagome, ¿eso quiere decir que te vas? Quiero ir contigo- dijo Shippo, con ojos llorosos, mirándola, como suplica que no lo dejara solo.

- Shippo... Naraku no descansara hasta cazarme, y no pienso poner en riesgo la vida de ninguno de ustedes y mucho menos la tuya.

Inuyasha iba a replicar, que con el estaría mas protegida que en cualquier lugar pero en eso Kagome tomo a Kohaku, y desapareció.

- Kagome, no te vayas.- pero ella ya no estaba, Inuyasha volvió a sentir ese vació, dentro de su corazón, la buscaría y regresaría con ella, sin importar el precio. Comenzó a correr, la buscaría primero con Totosai, seguramente ella había ido para aya.

- Inuyasha ¿a donde vas?- le grito, Miroku.

- Buscare a Kagome, y la traeré de regreso.- dijo corriendo mas a prisa

Desapareció, de su vista, olvidándose por completo de...Kikyo, tenia lagrimas, en los ojos, el dolor la abrumaba, ¿por que? Se preguntaba, no tenia sentido.

- Señorita Kikyo, no debe sentirse así- dijo el monje, mirando a la sacerdotiza

- Si es cierto, Inuyasha siempre le hacia eso a Kagome, cuando aparecías, o te encontrabas en peligro.- prosiguió Sango, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Kikyo los miraba sorprendida, no lo entendía.

- Al parecer Inuyasha, siempre tendrá prioridad, por así decirlo, por aquella de ustedes dos que se encuentra lejos de el.

- Si es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de eso, vaya Miroku ya veo que no solo sirves, para tocar a las mujeres- observo Shippo, Miroku, tenia ganas de matar al pequeño zorrito, y comenzó a perseguirlo, como Inuyasha por su ultimo comentario.

- Que dijiste

- Ay mamacita, Sango ayúdame.

Kikyo miro a Sango, aun con gran tristeza, en los ojos y le pregunto.

- Kagome, ¿soportaba, todo eso?

- Si así es, el amor de Kagome, por Inuyasha era tan grande que siempre, después de gritarle su conjuro, lo perdonaba.- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

- Ya veo.- ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó alejarse del lugar, Dispuesta a dejarle el camino libre a Kagome.

- Kikyo ¿adonde vas?- le pregunto Sango asombrada.

- Yo... iré a dar un paseo- y se alejo.

- Parece, que Inuyasha, siempre lo arruina todo, no es así Sango.- dijo Shippo

- Si pero...- ella cayo – Kagome, pareciera no estar segura si ama a Inuyasha, o ya no, ella a cambiado mucho su mirada, su cuerpo es mas fino y delicado ...me pregunto si no se abra enamorado de alguien mas

- Ah la señorita Kagome ha cambiado mucho, sobre todo su cuerpo... si Inuyasha no se atreve, yo le pediré que tengo un hijo conmigo.- dijo Miroku sosteniendo a Shippo de la cola

- Monje pervertido.- le grito pegandole con su boomerang

Sango comenzó a pelear con Miroku, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

- mmm- Sesshomaru abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con la sonriente cara de Rin.

- Señor Jaken el señor Sesshomaru ya despertó.- dijo Rin con suma alegria

Jaken estaba sentado afuera de la cueva, y se giro rápidamente para dirigirse a el.

- Amo bonito

- Ya despertaste Sesshomaru- dijo otra voz conocida

- ¿Totosai?- este se encontraba lustrando a colmillo sagrado, estaba cambiando de forma.

- ¿Que hago en este sitio?

- Esa humana dijo que lo trajeramos aquí amo bonito, a por cierto – Jaken comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado, pero en cuento este dijo que ella se había quedado, con ellos, se dispuso a ponerse de pie para ir a buscarla, pero sintió un poco débil, en eso llego Kagome acompañada de Kohaku.

- Sesshomaru como te encuentras- pregunto preocupada Kagome, el se dejo caer, en el mismo sitio donde había estado recostado, y la miro.

- que abra pasado aya, acaso, ¿regresara con el?- se pregunto Sesshomaru mirándola, detenidamente.

Kagome se arrodillo a su lado lo que lo puso nervioso, mientras Kohaku y Rin salían a jugar.

- Jaken vigílalos- ordeno Sesshomaru ya que te preocupada la seguridad de Rin y aunque no quisiera admitirlo tambien del otro niño. Sesshomaru observo a Totosai que seguía, tratando a su espada

- Viejo totosai, ¿cree que podría explicarnos que esta pasando?- pregunto gentilmente Kagome

- Bueno es simple, Sesshomaru esta experimentando muchos cambios, en su personalidad y colmillo sagrado lo ha notado, estos cambios que esta sufriendo lo hacen merecedor del verdadero poder de colmillo sagrado, así que mientras su amo cambia también lo hace colmillo sagrado.

- ¿por cuanto tiempo durara esta transformación?- pregunto Kagome, si Sesshomaru se ponía así otra vez, no Quería poner su vida en riesgo.

- Falta poco para que termine su transformación. Ya veo quizás unos cuantos días. Pero debo advertirte Sesshomaru que mientras esto pase, estarás muy débil y tu poder, se vera reducido hasta llegar a mismo nivel que el de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru y Kagome salieron de la cueva, ella sintió una presencia muy cercana a ellos.

- Naraku – pensó,- ya sabe que estoy viva, no descansara hasta capturarme, después de todo modos aun falta mucho para mi segunda transformación.- Kagome observo a Sesshomaru se había acostumbrado a el tenia deseos de abrazarlo, pero retuvo el impulso. –por que por que tengo esos deseos de estar con el- pensó- Sesshomaru, Naraku ya sabe que estoy aquí seria muy peligroso para ellos permanecer con nosotros.

Sesshomaru, solo asistió se dirigieron hacia ellos, ambos les pidieron que regresaran con la anciana Hitomi así nada, los distraería. Kagome coloco un campo de fuerza muy poderoso alrededor de ellos mientras se marchaban montados en la mascota de dos Cabezas de Sesshomaru. Kagome y el se dirigieron volando hacia un risco, pero en cuanto llegaron fueron atacados, por los mounstros de Naraku.

Mientras la pelea, trascurría, era observados por Naraku.

- Naraku, ella se ha vuelto muy poderosa, seria imposible raptarla o matarla – dijo Kagura detrás del.

- ¿quien dijo que iba a matarla?

- pero yo creí que...

- No Kagura, veras, Kagome no ha terminado con su transformación, en la segunda, no será solo mas poderosa, sino que hará mas poderoso, aquel a quien la haga suya, o ame. Y yo... la haré mía.- explico Naraku con una sonrisa malévola. Ya tenía un plan.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

Kagome utilizaba sus flechas eran demasiados, Sesshomaru seguía débil, por la transformación de colmillo sagrado, y eso la preocupaba podía con ellos, se sentía observada, quedaban alrededor de unos 200, y Sesshomaru ya estaba al limite de sus fuerzas.

- Maldita sea, esto no puede ser, no puedo ayudarla mucho demonios,- cayo, con una de sus rodillas, estaba muy débil. Un mounstro se acercaba hacia el, sentía el cuerpo pesado, no podía moverse, Kagome vio como Sesshomaru estaba siendo atacado y arriesgándose disparo una flecha para eliminar al mounstro, Sesshomaru la miro y en ese instante de distracción una fuerza de atracción surgió.

- No puedo, perder mas tiempo, Sesshomaru aun no se recupera.- Coloco una flecha y mero en el centro del grupo de 200 mounstros y disparo, aquella flecha los elimino a todos – Sesshomaru ¿estas bien?- este no respondió se limito a mirar al suelo, un minuto después intento incorporarse, pero se tambaleo Kagome lo detuvo, Sesshomaru sintió deseos de decirle que lo soltara

- Suéltame humana, no necesito tu ayuda

- Basta, eres un necio, quizás antes no necesitabas mi ayuda pero ahora si, así que cállate.

- Maldita humana, si no soportas estar conmigo, pues vete con ese tonto de Inuyasha, a que te traicione otra vez – Le replico, cosa que no tenia sentido, se lo había estado guardando desde el encuentro con Totosai.- Anda lárgate, compártelo con esa sacerdotisa muerta, por quien te dejo caer en ese maldito abismo- Termino diciendo, con un enojo desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, Kagome, se quedo pasmada, estaba acostumbrada a que se refiriera a ella, en tonos despectivos y subestimantes, pero nunca le había hablado de esa manera, le dolió todo lo que le había dicho y mas que le dijera que se fuera. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua dejando escapar unas lagrimas cristalinas, estas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, cayendo finalmente en el brazo de Sesshomaru, este al sentir el contacto frío de estas, se voltio a ver a Kagome, estaba llorando se sintió culpable, pero no lo demostró.

- Yo… no tengo intenciones de regresar con el, y si así fuera… ¡ a ti que te importa! yo no soy mas que un instrumento para la destrucción de Naraku¡ no es así! así que mi vida personal no te incumbe, no te metas y nunca mas en tu miserable vida me vuelvas hablar de esa manera, pues quien te has creído que eres. Pero ya que no me quieres ver pues bien me marcho – exploto con lágrimas en los ojos y desapareció.

Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo, era verdad, no la había tratado mas que como un objeto. Se incorporo y salio a buscarla, sin saber que alguien mas llegaría antes que el.

Esta anocheciendo, cuando Kagome llego a un río que se encontraba en medio de un bosque, este tenia una cascada pequeña, llevaba su ropa llena de sangre de los mounstros que había matado, era primavera pero hacia calor, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, mirando a través de todo observo que nadie mas la estaba viendo, se quito lentamente la ropa y esta se deslizo suavemente por su cuerpo, se metió al rió lentamente, este no tenia mucha corriente, así que pudo nadar sin distracciones, cada vez que se sumergía su cabello ondeaba en el agua dándole el aspecto de una sirena de mar, mientras estaba en el agua se hizo de noche apareciendo así las primeras estrellas, miro hacia el cielo, era la ultima noche que luna creciente, pronto seria luna llena, suspiro, aquella luna le recordaba a Sesshomaru se sentía mal por haberlo dejado, lo extrañaba, no le gustaba dejarlo solo y menos en ese estado, pero su orgullo le impidió regresar a su lado. Salio del agua sus cabellos, cubrían sus pechos se seco con un pedazo de tela y se puso el kimono blanco. Estaba terminando de lavar su ropa de sacerdotisa, y la estaba colocando en las ramas, de un pequeño árbol, cuando.

Un presencia apareció de repente, por instinto, Kagome alargo su brazo he inmediatamente a una velocidad extrema el arco y flechas llegaba a sus manos, rápidamente coloco una de las flechas y apunto, ahí frente a sus ojos estaba...

- ¿Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome mirando la hanyou de ropas rojas.

- Kagome...- ella bajo lentamente el arco estaba contrariada, por que había llegado Inuyasha hasta allí.

- ¿Pero Inuyasha que haces aquí?

Como respuesta Inuyasha, la sujeto y la atrajo hacia el, la brazo fuerte y cariñosamente como el solo sabia hacer.

- Kagome, perdóname por lo que mas quieras perdóname, nunca fue mi intención, por favor regresa conmigo te lo suplico, estar sin ti fue un verdadero sufrimiento.

Aquellas palabras en ese tono tan dulce, habrían echo que cualquier mujer perdonara cualquier cosa, sin embargo Kagome no sintió las piernas flaquear, ni deseos de permanecer con el.

- Inuyasha... yo... te perdono, pero... no puedo regresar contigo.- Inuyasha abrió los ojos no creía lo que escuchaba. Se separo ligeramente de ella, y la miro fijamente ella le de volvió una triste mirada.- Inuyasha, tu quizás me extrañes y todo eso, pero y Kikyo, que pasara con ella, la trataras como me trataste a mi, no Inuyasha y no puedo regresar contigo...- se separo de el firmemente y le dio la espalda, Inuyasha estaba atónito, creía que era por rencor

- Mira Kagome, yo se que cometí un error, si es por Kikyo...

- No, no es por eso...

- Entonces...

- Yo no puedo regresar contigo, no por que la presencia de Kikyo me impida hacerlo, no es por eso, yo... ya no te amo Inuyasha.- Inuyasha sintió su alma quebrarse, pero al mismo tiempo una rabia inmensa recorrió su alma rota.- Lo siento Inuyasha, pero debo ir a buscar a Sesshomaru. – tomo su ropa que aun estaba mojada dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar.

Inuyasha, rió por lo bajo, Kagome lo escucho y lo miro.

-Anda Kagome, vete, vete detrás de mi medio hermano, al que le dan asco los humanos- dijo el burlonamente, aquella rabia hacia que el se comportara de esa manera, ella lo miro de reojo, y se dispuso a seguir con su camino, ya había recogido su espada cuando, Inuyasha impulsado por el dolor y la rabia siguió hablando - Ve y búscalo demuéstrame que el se gano lo que había sido mío, o que me negaras que te has enamorado de el- grito al final.

Kagome aun de espaldas meditaba la respuesta mientras una brisa acaricio a ambos, provocando que sus cabellos y ropas, se movieran, al igual que las copas de los árboles, Kagome se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente, el viento seguía soplando, y sus cabellos suaves y ligeros ondearon en su rostro, dándole una figura intrigante y seductora. Inuyasha creyó que ella lo iba a negar dando tranquilidad a su corazón pero, ella sonrió dulce y burlonamente, soltando unas palabras escalofriantes

-No te lo voy a negar- dijo ella- si me he enamorado de Sesshomaru- en lo espeso del bosque Sesshomaru sonreía satisfecho al escuchar las palabras de Kagome, ella iba a proseguir su camino cuando ambos sintieron una presencia que ambos odiaban. Kagome soltó su ropa, dejándola caer sobre el pasto- Parece Inuyasha que nuestra conversación ha sido interrumpida.

El no respondió y desenfundo a colmillo de acero. Kagome y el solo esperaban el ataque. Entre las sombras, apareció Naraku, con Hakudoshi y Kanna, Kanna inmediatamente utilizo su espejo y sin darse cuenta las almas de Kagome, eran extraídas de su cuerpo.

- ¡Kagome!- y se lanzo al ataque, se acerco a gran velocidad a Kanna con la intención de destruirla pero Hakudoshi se le atravesó y ambos comenzaron una pela majestuosa, Kagome no podía moverse y Naraku se le acerco arrancando de su cuerpo, la parte superior de su kimono, se le echo encima.

- Sesshomaru ayúdame por favor.- dijo Kagome en su interior, se sentía frágil, como hacia mucho tiempo no sentia

- Jaja, serás mía humana – la beso, sus labios de Naraku sabían amargos, Kagome no podía resistirse, no podía moverse, una lagrima broto de su ojos y un instante después Naraku se había alejado de ella, alguien había interferido en sus planes.

Sesshomaru se encontraba delante de Kagome, sentía su sangre hervir había atacado a Naraku a pesar de estar débil.

- Sesshomaru.

- Naraku, pestilente, que creías que ibas a hacer, maldito.

Al otro extremo Inuyasha era herido por Hakudoshi, y estaba apunto de matarlo cuando una flecha se dirigió rápidamente hacia el, provocando que se alejara de Inuyasha impidiendo así su muerte, Kikyo estaba ahí, había acudido en ayuda de su amado.

Naraku se lanzo hacia Sesshomaru y como el se encontraba débil lo supero fácilmente atravesándolo con su mano en el estomago, como hiciera antes su clon. Kagome a pesar de no poder moverse vio la escena, no podía gritar, pero dentro de ella

- ¡Sesshomaru!!- pero este grito se profirió sin explicación hacia fuera, liberando así toda su furia y poder espiritual, que puso a Naraku los pelos de punta…


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

Las almas de Kagome salieron al instante del espejo, y este se rompió, hasta hacerse cenizas. Kagome se levanto, tenia la mirada asesina y aura potente la rodeaba, lo miro y gritando libero una energía que casi destruye ha Naraku y sus extensiones, pero estas desaparecieron. Kagome tenia lágrimas en los ojos se arrodillo frente a Sesshomaru y lo levanto recargándolo en sus brazos. El la miro, sonrió y cayó dormido, Kagome creyó que estaba muerto.

- Sesshomaru, no por favor no, te lo suplico no te mueras.

- Tranquila, Kagome, el esta bien, solo esta inconsciente – ella giro su cabeza hacia atrás Inuyasha estaba ahí mirándola, con tristeza, a su lado estaba Kikyo.

Esta desnuda de la parte superior, pero sus cabellos cubrían sus pechos.

- Será mejor que lo cures Kagome- dijo Kikyo, ambas se miraron existía una conexión entre ambas.

- Si, lo mismo digo, Inuyasha, no esta muy sano que digamos.

- Ja, yo no necesito los cuidados de nadie.

- Ya lo veremos, abajo – E inuyasha cayó al piso,

- Kagome… por que siempre haces eso- ella se rió igual que Kikyo, Kagome miro impresionada a su encarnación la verdad es que se veía muy linda sonriendo.

- Kikyo… creo que deberías sonreír más seguido- Kikyo la miro con reproche. Kagome tenía intenciones de marcharse pero Kikyo lo impidió.

- Toma- le entrego su ropa- creo que necesitaras otro kimono- Kagome le sonrió y desapareció en ese instante, dirigiéndose al templo de Hitomi con la intención de curar a Sesshomaru.

En cuanto Kagome se marcho, Inuyasha se dejo caer en una tristeza total, estaba herido, Kikyo fijo en el sus ojos, y se acerco se arrodillo ante el y le descubrió el tórax, tenia varias cortaduras fue por agua y le lavo las heridas. Inuyasha la seguía con su mirada.

¿Acaso no era ella lo que tanto había querido? Si era ella y le costo trabajo descubrir que la amaba que aun la amaba, o que quizás no le quedaba mas que amarla solamente a ella, bien se lo había dicho su madre, el amor de un hombre jamás debe ser compartido por dos mujeres, pues perderás a una o ambas, no quería perder a ambas, ella se acerco a terminar de vendar la ultima herida, entonces Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y la beso, Kikyo estaba sorprendida, pero aun así le correspondió del beso. Su decisión aunque la había tomado antes involuntariamente era reiterada en es momento. La amaba, y ella lo amaba.

Lejos de ahí, llegaba Kagome al interior del templo con Sesshomaru flotando por su mandato.

- ¡Anciana Hitomi!- gritaba angustiada. La mencionada, salio corriendo al escuchar los gritos de Kagome.- Ayúdeme por favor.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Sesshomaru estaba instalado en una de las habitaciones del templo, Kagome y Hitomi, no perdieron tiempo para curarlo, mientras Jaken, Rin y Kohaku permanecían afuera preocupados por la salud de Sesshomaru. Al cabo de 20 minutos, el se encontraba fuera de peligro pero Kagome aun seguía desnuda de la parte superior.

- Mi niña, ponte esto- le entrego un kimono rojo finamente bordado- dime cuando te vas.

- Hasta que Sesshomaru se recupere y la transformación de colmillo sagrado termine, no puedo arriesgarme a que lo vuelvan a lastimar.

- Ya veo entonces preparare, una habitación para ti.

- No, yo de aquí no me muevo.- dijo Kagome mirando el cuerpo de Sesshomaru inerte.

Salieron a dar la buena nueva de que Sesshomaru estaría bien. Todos se fueron a dormir, Kagome en cambio permaneció allí toda la noche rezando por que mañana estuviera bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación lo primero que pensó fue en

- Kagome…- Se levanto bruscamente, ella estaba ahí, rezando.

- Humana, deja de rezar quieres, aun no estoy muerto

Kagome abrió sobre saltada los ojos, ahí estaba el con la mirada penetrante y fría como siempre y claro con su aparente arrogancia. Le sonrió.

- Gracias, a Dios estas bien.

- Ja pues que esperabas, soy un youkai, no soy como los humanos.- dijo fulminándola con la mirada, que se creía esa Humana.

- Si, si lo que tu digas pero ahora que despertaste, déjame ver como esta tu herida.

Se puso de pie y se acerco Sesshomaru no puso resistencias, Kagome quito las vendas suavemente, aun no había sanado del todo, deslizo suavemente la mano alrededor de la herida, provocando un estremecimiento en el.

- Creo que hasta mañana estará bien- Cambio las vendas y al intentar incorporarse se resbalo, cayendo encima de Sesshomaru sus rostros, estaban muy cerca, ambos se sonrojaron y Kagome se paro rápidamente y salio de la habitación.- Traeré algo de comer.- cerro la puerta tras de ella. El corazón de ambos latía muy rápido. Sesshomaru, estaba nervioso esa mujer lo ponía muy nervioso vulnerable dominado y al mismo tiempo dominante y poderoso, sentía como si por ella el podría vencer al mismo Dios. Kagome se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, y eso la hacia feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo, no sabia de echo dudaba que el pudiera amarla. Fue a la cocina y pidió algo de comer, llevo los alimentos, en una bandeja a la habitación de Sesshomaru, y al paso se encontró con Rin.

- Hola señorita Kagome, ¿eso es para el señor Sesshomaru?

- así es Rin, dime ¿quieres acompañarlo mientras yo me doy un bañó?- la niña dio un grito de emoción y asistió alegremente. Kagome y ella entraron en la habitación, Sesshomaru, las observo detenidamente.

- Rin se quedara contigo, me daré un baño. Enseguida regreso.- salio

Rin observo que Sesshomaru, no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que ella había entrado ella sonrió y dijo un comentario para descubrir a su amo.

- La señorita Kagome, es muy hermosa verdad- soltó maliciosamente Rin, Sesshomaru se sonrojó, y miro para otro lado evitando la mirada de la pequeña,

- ¿Se habrá percatado de algo?- se preguntaba Sesshomaru, mientras comía silenciosamente. Rin estaba tarareando una canción. – Esa humana, por que no se apura.

Kagome estaba en una habitación y se puso, un kimono azul con bordados de flores y dragones en tonos dorados rojos y rosas. Este era de tela muy delgada era como si estuviera desnuda, pero no había otro. Se cambio lentamente y se cepillo el cabello aun mojado. Se dirigió a la habitación de Sesshomaru, Kohaku de encontraba afuera esperando a Rin, Sesshomaru aparentemente estaba dormido.

- Rin gracias ya puedes irte a jugar- ella salio corrió alegremente, Kagome se acerco a Sesshomaru, le acaricio suavemente el cabello de aquel individuo, pensando que este estaba dormido, dio un largo suspiro, como podía ser que ella se hubiera enamorado de el, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. La tarde cayó y llego la noche, Kagome estaba acostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormida. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos:

- Por fin, esa sacerdotisa, se había quedado dormida.

Había esperado toda la tarde para que eso pasara, tenía irse, salir de ahí, sentía un miedo y un deseo de caer en las redes de esa humana, sin darse que cuenta ya había caído. Se dirigió lenta y silenciosamente hacia la puerta, entonces una voz sobresalto sus sentidos.

- Dime adonde crees que vas he- Kagome se había incorporado y estaba justo detrás de el – aun no has sanado. Regresa a la cama.

- Quien te crees que eres humana para darme ordenes.

- Por que no puedes decirme por mi nombre, detesto esa manera tan despectiva en como te refieres hacia mi.

- No me importa, yo me largo de aquí

- No tu de aquí no te vas- le espeto, tomándolo por el brazo firmemente – No se por que demonios te quieres ir, pero mientras este herido y débil, no te dejare ir de ninguna forma y eso incluye si tengo que purificarte, después cuando te repongas podrás marcharte si quieres.

- Tu a mi no me dices que hacer – le replico Sesshomaru, intentando soltarse del agarre de Kagome pero esta lo sostenía con mas fuerza. Kagome comenzó a jalarlo hacia la cama, mientras este trataba de ir hacia la puerta, ella lo jalo con mucha fuerza acostándolo en la cama, pero en este jaloneo ambos tropezaron y Kagome callo sobre el en la cama. Kagome intento incorporarse rápidamente pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió, en un movimiento rápido, Kagome estaba debajo de su cuerpo. Ella lo miro sorprendida he intento zafarse, Sesshomaru por fin se había rendido ante el deseo.

- Sesshomaru suéltame.- dijo con cara de puchero y sonrojo

- Adonde crees que vas humana.- dijo Seductoramente haciendo que a Kagome le temblaran las piernas.

- Pues... quiero dormir, además a ti que te importa, anda quítate de encima- dijo ella moviéndose un poco intentando soltarse, pero Inútilmente estaba nerviosa, lo tenia demasiado cerca.

- Tranquilízate…

- Que quieres de mi Sesshomaru- le dijo, esa pregunta tomo desprevenido a Sesshomaru, no sabia como contestar. La quería a ella y nada más que ella.

- Todo, quiero todo de ti- respondió, Kagome lo miro entre confusa y divertida.

- Que podría querer Sesshomaru, el más poderoso de los mounstros, de una humana como yo.

- No se por que, ni cuando ni donde, pero se que llego un momento, en que no podía pensar mas que en ti, te extrañaba cuando no estabas, me preocupaba el como estarías, nunca en mi vida me había sucedido algo así- Kagome lo miro directamente a los ojos, buscando el significado de sus palabras, sus ojos ya no eran fríos, eran dulces y tiernos, y de repente sonrió, tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa que Kagome hubiera visto, entonces se acordó era el de su sueño, acaso el la amaba tenia que averiguarlo.

- Y eso que quiere decir, también sientes lo mismo por Rin.

- No eso es diferente, mi cariño con ella es de un padre a una hija. Contigo es diferente- y mirándola fijamente se acerco a ella, hasta rozar sus labios. – Yo te amo Kagome- y la beso. Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos, la confesión la había tomado por sorpresa, su corazón latía feliz. Lentamente Kagome cerro sus ojos y se entrego al beso por completo, pues era algo que también deseaba, muy en sus adentros ella deseaba a Sesshomaru, tanto como el la deseaba a ella. Con suavidad el envolvía los labios de ella con los suyos, Kagome subió sus delicadas y blancas manos a la espalda desnuda Sesshomaru haciendo que el se estremeciera al contacto. Y después coloco sus manos en su cuello para así profundizar aquel beso que deseaba tanto. Por su parte el con una de las manos que se apoyaba en la cama recorrió el contorno del cuerpo de Kagome, y lo acaricio. Bajando por su estrecha cintura, delineando sus curvas hasta llegar a su pierna. Subió un poco el atuendo de Kagome dejando a la vista su pierna y la sobo.

- Es tan dulce-pensó Sesshomaru y dirigió su mano hasta la espalda de Kagome levantándola un poco para que su pecho chocara con el de el y poder sentirla mas cerca de lo que ya estaba. Kagome tenía sus manos entrelazadas en los cabellos plateados de Sesshomaru y los acariciaba. El dejo de besar la boca de la joven y paso al cuello de ella, Sesshomaru disfrutaba el dulce sabor de Kagome…ella era lo que tanto había querido.

-Quiero ser tuya- dijo Kagome en un susurro, Sesshomaru sonrió

- Yo seré tuyo, y tus serás mía desde hoy y para siempre- contesto el, haciendo que Kagome le tomara el rostro y lo besara de nuevo.

Ella comenzó acariciar el musculoso pecho, brazos y espalda desnudos. El la tomo de la espalda nuevamente haciendo que ella se sentara en las piernas de el y lo rodeara por la cintura. Kagome arqueo un poco su garganta, dándole a entender a Sesshomaru que lo continuara haciendo, que no se detuviera, y el obedeció no solo por esto, sino por los muchos suspiros que escapan de la boca de Kagome y que eran ahogados en los labios de el. Eso era lo que ella había soñado tantas veces, junto a Sesshomaru el que producía esas sensaciones en todo su cuerpo. Sesshomaru lentamente comenzó a quitarle el kimono de Kagome, pero no completamente lo suficiente para apreciar esos grandes y redondos pechos, sin pensarlo condujo su boca a los pezones de Kagome y mientras que a uno lo llenaba de besos, los succionaban dejando un rastro húmedo sobre el y al otro le propinaba masajes con su mano. Kagome comenzó a respirar agitadamente, Sesshomaru la excitaba con facilidad, no sabia que hacer, sus sentidos eran cegados y bloqueados por las acciones del joven demonio. Sus cabellos caían de forma desordenaba sobre su desnuda espalda, hombros y alguno en su cara. Con cada gemido y suspiro de Kagome, el miembro de Sesshomaru se endurecía mas y mas y se hacia notable entre su pantalón. Kagome sentada en esa posición lo pudo sentir y se exalto un poco.

-Sesshomaru- dijo ella, su voz temblaba, ella era virgen, y tenía un poco de miedo...

-shh- dijo el – deja que todo pase con naturalidad.

Kagome se irguió un poco, y con un leve empuje acostó a Sesshomaru en la cama quedando ella sobre el, con un tiro soltó el nudo del pantalón de Sesshomaru pero este no resbalo. Kagome beso lentamente el cuello de el, su pecho, provocando así que su respiración se agitara y que su miembro se hiciera mas visible entre su ropa. Ella deslizo el pantalón de Sesshomaru dejando visible su miembro, era grande muy grande, Kagome lo lamió y se lo introdujo en la boca, dando lengüetazos, Sesshomaru comenzó a gemir, podía ser que Kagome no era una experta en eso, pero a el lo excitaba esa manera tan dulce que tenia para hacerlo. De repente el la giro, quedando encima de ella quitándole por completo su kimono, Kagome se asusto un poco, que haría a continuación, pero sus pensamientos fueron ahogados por su propio grito de placer, que era ocasionado por el intruso que acariciaba la intimidad de Kagome, los dedos de Sesshomaru, estos le daban leves masajes, entraban y salían provocando que ella contrajera su vientre en placer, y guiara sus manos nuevamente a la espalda de Sesshomaru y enterrara sus patéticas uñas en el. Sesshomaru la miro, le preocupaba lastimarla, ella era muy especial para el y quería que esa noche fuera especial, después de unos minutos de excitación Sesshomaru abandono la intimidad de Kagome, pero ella lo miro intensamente dándole a entender que quería mas.

- sesshomaru, quiero mas…- Sesshomaru sonrió su amada era insaciable, condujo su boca a la intimidad de Kagome y lamió, para probar del sabor de sus líquidos, le fascinó y continuo saboreando a Kagome, quien no para de gemir, estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis

- Sesshomaru…- gimió. El entendió que era momento que entrar en ella, de hacerla suya y unirse en cuerpo y alma.

Kagome dejo de sentir esa sensación en su intimidad, e intento pausar su respiración pero Sesshomaru no la dejo, ya que se apodero de sus labios nuevamente dándole un beso agresivo y salvaje, en el cual devoraba los labios de la joven, el lo sentía correr en su sangre. Sus instintos de demonio poco a poco lo dominaban.,

Sesshomaru todavía no la penetraba, pues pensó en calmar su instinto con un beso, pero las caderas de Kagome buscaban las de el, con el roce la excitación, las piernas de Kagome se abrieron un poco.

Sesshomaru entro en ella lentamente pero Kagome cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

El se detuvo al entrar en Kagome había algo que le impida el paso, una delgada tela, era cierto Kagome era virgen, esto lo hacia inmensamente feliz, nadie mas que el era el primero en probarla

-Kagome mírame- le dijo Sesshomaru el oído- no te lastimare- le prometió. Ella abrió sus ojos de nuevo, y los clavo en su rostro Sesshomaru rompió esa barrera en el interior de Kagome y sintió como un líquido corrió en su intimidad, era sangre, ahora era el, el primer ser en Kagome, su Kagome.

Kagome grito en dolor- shh- dijo Sesshomaru nuevamente- seré lento

Kagome mordió su labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

Los primeros movimientos de Sesshomaru eran lentos, y delicados, mientras Kagome se acostumbraba a tener a su miembro en ella. Después Kagome se aferro nuevamente a la espalda de Sesshomaru con sus manos abiertas, ocasionando que la penetrara mas profundo.

Y así lo hizo, entre gemidos de placer y movimientos rápidos, Sesshomaru entraba y salía del cuerpo de Kagome, ella se aferraba a el y el a ella, palabras de amor que se creaban en el ambiente, y estas quedaban grabadas en las pieles de ellos.

Finalmente, Sesshomaru exploto en Kagome, y ella dio su último gemido de placer. Un liquido caliente se regaba en su interior y la cubría por dentro, en ese instante. Una luna igual ala que tenia Sesshomaru en la frente apareció en la parte posterior del cuello de ella, quedando así marcada, ningún demonio ni humano, podría tocarla, pues ella era ahora de el y solo de el, la transformación de Kagome se completo, volviendo a ese ser igual de poderosa que ella, y colmillo sagrado, intensifico su luz, dando por cumplida igualmente su transformación

Se admiten reclamos jijijiji no soy muy buena para el lemon pero creo que es por falta de experiencia... jajajjajajajajajajajja


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

A la mañana siguiente abrió sus ojos color ámbar, entre sus brazos dormía la criatura mas bella de la creación, su único y gran amor, le dio un beso en la frente provocando que ella despertara, al verlo le sonrió y lo beso

- Buenos días- le dijo Kagome.

- Buenos días- respondió el, Kagome se levanto delicadamente de la cama y la sabana de seda rodó por su cuerpo, desnudo, delicado y terso, algo dentro de ella estaba cambiando, lo sentía, pero ahora tenían que derrotar a Naraku, lo antes posible, y lo mejor de todo, es que no tendría que hacerlo sola, ahora tenia un compañero, para toda su vida, el llego desde atrás, y la abrazo, aquel contacto, la hizo sentir segura y protegida.

- Sesshomaru puedo preguntarte algo

- Dime que sucede

- Como es posible que tú que odiabas a los humanos, te hubieras...- guardo silencio.

- No se exactamente en que momento me enamore de ti, pero yo no odiaba los humanos, simple y sencillamente, me provocaban miedo, si miedo- agrego al ver como Kagome se lo quedo viendo con cara de asombro, - les tenia miedo, por que eran diferentes, por que tenían esa facilidad para resolver conflictos, por que se ayudaban entre unos y otros, y por que podían convivir entre ellos, sin importar de que clan vinieran. Jamás se rendían, me daba pavor, que me pasara lo mismo que a mi padre, pero el me lo dijo hace tiempo: Enamorarme de una humana ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida. – fue lo único que le dijo y de guardo los detalles en secreto, para siempre- y ahora yo pienso lo mismo que el.

Kagome sonrió, el no mentía, lo beso, y se abrazaron, se bañaron, y fueron almorzar, pero mientras almorzaban, Rin metió un poco la pata.

- Señorita Kagome, tiene usted una luna en su cuello- le dijo Kagome tenia el cabello de lado, y no se había percatado que eso había sucedido.

- ehh

Hitomi sonrió, ya había sucedido, ahora venia la parte más difícil, derrotar juntos, a su enemigo, un enemigo que se había obsesionado con ella.

Naraku, se encontraba en una habitación aislada, estaba sentado, mirando hacia la ventana, mientras se tocaba sus labios, el sabor de Kagome estaba impregnado en ellos, su sabor dulce, había echo que este se obsesionara con ella, no era amor pues el no tenia corazón, simple y sencillamente una obsesión.

- Kagura, Hakudoshi, búsquenla y encuéntrenla...

- Kanna, ve por mi corazón y tráelo, en estos momentos estará mas seguro conmigo.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo, se encontraban en un árbol, esperando el regreso de Inuyasha, cuando vieron que el dirigía hacia ellos, venia con Kikyo, agarrados, de la mano.

- Mmm parece que Inuyasha se quedara con Kikyo, me pregunto que es lo que lo habrá echo tomar esa decisión- se pregunto Miroku.

- Bueno el al principio, se había decidido por ella, así que... no creo que le haya quedado otra opción.

- Hola muchachos.

- Hola Inuyasha, encontraste a Kagome- pregunto Sango.

- Si pero...- Inuyasha comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había sucedido. Sango lo comprendió sus sospechas eran ciertas Kagome se había enamorado de alguien mas, lo que la sorprendía es que fuera de Sesshomaru.

- Y ahora que haremos- pregunto Shippo

- Esperar- respondió Kikyo

- ¿Kikyo?- pregunto Inuyasha

- Kagome, ya esta en camino, vendrá hacia aca , tiene un plan, pero necesitara nuestra colaboración

- Kikyo como sabes eso

- Ella me lo dijo se comunica telepáticamente.- explico Kikyo. Esperaron dos horas cuando, Kagome y Sesshomaru llegaron, Inuyasha noto el cambio en el olor de Kagome, ahora olía a su hermano, se pregunto, si Sesshomaru y ella...

- Hola ah todos. Empecemos.- Kagome creo un campo de Fuerza para que nadie los oyera ni viera. Durante toda la planificación Sesshomaru y Inuyasha no dejaron de Mirarse con cara de pocos amigos, al terminar de explicar el plan Sango pregunto.

-Si pero como sabremos, ¿donde esta el corazón de Naraku?

- No te preocupes tendremos un Agente infiltrado,

- ¿quien?- preguntaron todos.

- Yo y Kagura.

- ¿Kagura y tu?

- De ninguna manera- espeto Sesshomaru,- no dejare que te pongas en riesgo, ni loco, no te dejare ir. Antes muerto.

- Además no sabemos si podemos confiar en Kagura.

- Claro que podemos- dijo Kikyo, todos la voltearon a ver excepto, Kagome, pues ella ya sabia lo que había sucedido, Kikyo comenzó a relatarle, los hechos de cómo Kagura le había ayudado a comunicarse con Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y por que no me dijiste?- le grito Inuyasha, al descubrir, que Kikyo les había mentido. Kikyo se encogió, sabia que había echo mal pero...

- Por que yo se lo pedí, yo le pedí que guardara el secreto, y ella lo hizo.

- Pero por que señorita Kagome- pregunto Miroku.

- Tengo mis razones, pero no importan.

- No me interesa, Kagome, tu no iras con ese maldito de Naraku, nunca me entendiste, nunca.- le dijo Sesshomaru, todos estaban asombrados, el parecía ser otro, Kagome le sonrió y lo abrazo.

- No te queda de otra mas que confiar en mi Sesshomaru.

Al cabo de 30 minutos, llego Kagura, Kagome la había contactado, colocando así un campo que impedía que alguien le leyera la mente.

- Dime, sacerdotisa, como es que yo podría capturarte a ti sin un solo rasguño.

- Realmente me crees tonta, yo te causare alguna herida, y tu me causaras mas, de esa forma Naraku no sospechara.

- Como digas.

Kagura y Kagome, se causaron heridas, como si hubieran pelado, después Kagome se fue con Kagura el final de Naraku se acercaba. Sesshomaru apretó los puños, tenía miedo de perderla, Inuyasha lo vio, y a pesar de todos, sus rencores le dijo.

- No te preocupes Sesshomaru estará bien, Kagome es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta.

- Si lo se, pero eso no es lo que mas me preocupa.

- Entonces...

- Necesito aprender, a usar los nuevos poderes de colmillo sagrado, si no, no podré ayudarla.

- Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte.

- Esta bien, pero primero iremos con Totosai, ha y otra cosa, esto no cambia nada, te sigo detestando.

- Lo mismo digo.

Todos, tenían la cara de asombro, con la boca abierta, ambos empezaban a actuar con hermanos que eran, y eso daba miedo.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se marcharon, y los demás se quedaron como de piedra.

- Miroku, pellízcame quieres- dijo Shippo, pero Miroku en ves de pellizcar a Shippo pellizcó a Sango, y esta le dio tremenda cachetada.

- Monje pervertido.

- Sanguito, no era mi intención, discúlpame por favor.

En un rincón oscura, tenebroso y siniestro.

- Hola Kagome, bienvenida, a mi mansión, dime te sientes cómoda- sonrió Naraku con malicia.

Kagome se encontraba, amordazada, en un campo que le impedía escapar a cualquier sacerdotisa, lo que Naraku, había olvidado, es que ella no era cualquier sacerdotisa. Kagome sonrió, Naraku pronto iba a caer en su trampa.

- Naraku, prepárate, te destruiré. Kagura... ya es hora.- pensó, Kagura escucho mentalmente, y sonrió, por fin seria libre.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

Kagura avanzo hasta donde se encontraba un gran pasillo, sabia que Kanna estaría ahí. Llevaba su kimono roto, a causa de la pelea con Kagome.

- Kanna...- la llamo Kagura en cuanto la vio y se acerco a ella

- Kagura, que haces aquí.- pregunto esta mirandola sin expresion alguna

- Necesito, pedirte un favor, Naraku dejo de confiar hace mucho tiempo, y se que tu eres su mano derecha, y se que a ti si te creería, cuando capture a Kagome, descubrí que ella ya encontró la manera de destruir a Naraku, sin utilizar su corazón no alcance a escuchar como pero... se que eso es cierto.- Kanna la miro detenidamente intentado encontrar mentira en su mente pero no había ninguna, asistió sonriendo levemente, por fin Kagura había recapacitado. Kanna salio de la habitación, y se dirigió exactamente hacia donde Kagome y Kagura querían, con Naraku.

El se encontraba sentado justamente frente a Kagome, ardía en deseos de saltar y apoderarse de ella, aunque olía a sesshomaru, eso no le importaba mientras ella no estuviera marcada con su sello de Sesshomaru, podría tocarla sin problemas. Pero algo se lo impedía, quería verla sufrir y gozar, esa maldita obsesión terminaría acabando con el si no la saciaba, esta apunto de hacer su cometido cuando Kanna irrumpió en la sala. Naraku la miro impresionado, tenia la cara de preocupación

- Ella ha descubierto, como matarte sin ocupar tu corazón- dijo ella sin miramientos, Naraku abrio loa ojoa y miro a Kagome con asombo, terror y al mismo tiempo despresio

- ¿Qué como? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el a su vez

- Kagura, la escucho, y ella no esta mintiendo.- aseguro la otra, Naraku salio de la habitacion en busca de la espia

- Ja, lo veremos, ya lo veremos, ¡Kagura!

- Si mi señor

Kagura entro rápidamente como si esperara ese momento y se arrodillo, Naraku la examino buscando en ella, igual que lo hiciera Kanna antes signo de traición, al no haber la frunció el ceño, es que acaso esa humana había encontrado la forma.

- Bueno Kagura, ya que te has reformado, tengo una tarea para ti.

- Averigua de que manera pensaba esta sacerdotisa derrotarme.

- Pero señor, ella estaba sola, cuando yo llegue, la única manera de hacerlo, seria que ella misma se lo dijera.- respondió Kagura pronto muy pronto seria libre.

Naraku, sometió a Kagome a una serie de torturas, para que ella se lo dijera, sus gritos inundaban el palacio, Kagura los escuchaba, ella se lo había advertído, eso pasaría se mordi, el labio, la sacerdotisa era muy valiente, ahora después de un rato de torturas, Naraku liberaría a sus extensiones y colocaría sus corazón dentro de si mismo.

- Esta bien… como tu eres un ser hecho de varios espíritus pensaba utilizar a cualquiera de tus extensiones, descubrí la manera se destruir una de tus exenciones y a mismo tiempo, destruirte a ti pero como dos de tus tres extensiones tienen corazón propio, no podría usarlos, Kagura era mi única oportunidad, bueno es aunque yo este aquí puedo destruirla y destruirte a ti, o bien destruirte a ti y a tu corazón aunque no tengas el corazón cerca, jajajaja.- Kagome, había lanzado el anzuelo y Naraku, estaba apunto de morderlo.

Naraku abrió los ojos, eso era imposible, pero sabia que era cierto la sacerdotisa sonreía, al ver la cara de miedo en Naraku, la golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, y salio de la sala de torturas, dejándola completamente ensangrentada, por las torturas que le había propinado. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kagura, no podía perder mas tiempo.

Kagura se encontraba esperando ese momento, lo vio venir, logro ocultar su cara de triunfa ya era hora. Naraku, llevaba en su mano derecha un pedazo de carne que palpitaba, era su corazón, se lo introdujo en su cuerpo rápidamente. Y siguió su camino.

- Señor por que – le pregunto Kagura, como quien no sabia.

- Por tu lealtad, Kagura.- dijo sin detenerse, hasta entrar el la oscuridad.

Kagura se dirigió rápidamente hasta la habitación, donde Kagome estaba todavía. Se arrodillo ante ella.

- Tonta te dije que esto pasaría, Sesshomaru me va a matar.- desatandola de los amarres que la sostenian

- Por lo que veo, ya te regreso tu corazón, es hora que me vaya, el colocara su corazón en su pecho, tu debes quedarte aquí asegúrate que no se aleje de la perla de shikon, ¿esta bien?

Kagome, le propino una paliza a Kagura dejándola mal herida, eso era parte del plan, Kagura comenzó a gritar llamando a Naraku.

- Señor, ayúdeme, la sacerdotisa de escapo.

Naraku, apareció rápidamente y encontró a Kagura muy mal herida, se arrodillo ante ella, no la amaba, pero era parte de el.

- Ella, se trasformo en Hakudoshi, y me engaño, lo siento yo jamás...

- Tranquila, lo se pero ahora ella ya no puede hacernos daño- pegándola a su pecho, Kagura oyó el latir, del corazón de Naraku, dentro de el, y sonrió para sus adentros. Naraku, había mordido el anzuelo, ahora solo faltaba sacar al pez del agua, y comérselo.

Este fue el penultimo capitulo, se acerca el proximo capitulo sera el final...

a y gracias por sus reviews


	24. FINAL

Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

Kikyo, Sango, Miroku y Shippo, se encontraban en la choza de la anciana Kaede, como les había pedido Kagome que hicieran, todos se encontraban pensativos, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, aun no regresaban, Kagome tampoco había dado señales de vida, de repente un fuerte viento azoto la aldea, Kikyo salio a investigar, caminando a paso lento venia su reencarnación, su atuendo estaba lleno de sangre, pero no era sangre de algún mounstro, ni nada de eso, era de ella, en la sangre que había caído en el trayecto nacían flores, la miro y corrió hacia ella preocupada, desde que ella no era un peligro latente para su relación con Inuyasha le había tomado cierto cariño.

- ¡Kagome! Dios Santo estas sangrando- Kagome le sonrió, se alegraba de verla, no pudo mas, había perdido demasiada sangre, se desmayo, Kikyo alcanzo a tomarla y amortiguo el golpe-¡ Ayúdenme por favor!

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, vio unos ojos fríos color dorado, que mostraban una gran preocupación.

- Kagome, ¿estas bien?- era Sesshomaru, le sonrió,y asistió intento incorporarse, pero el se lo impidió- Aun no estas bien, descansa un poco mas.

-Sesshomaru- dijo como en un susurro, y sonrió, hacia varios días que no lo veía, y lo extrañaba, alzo los brazos lentamente y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de aquel hombre, y lo acerco hacia el suyo, uniendo sus labios en un profundo y largo beso, Sesshomaru también extrañaba aquel sabor entre sus labios, no había nadie en aquella habitación, así que se dejaron llevar repitiendo, nuevamente su noche de amor. Se hizo de noche y todos descansaban. Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraban afuera mirando el cielo estrellado estaban nerviosos, al día siguiente se llevaría acabo la batalla final de Naraku, no había forma de perder.

- Mañana es el gran día- dijo Kagome, Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio lo sabia, la abrazo, y se metieron juntos a la cabaña para intentar dormir, sin éxito. En medio de la noche una voz inundo los pensamientos de Kagome.

- Kagome, Naraku piensa ocultarse mañana en el monte Fuji, tienes que apresurarte, si no todo se ira a la Basura.- era Kagura. Kagome se levanto de golpe y Sesshomaru la miro asombrado.

- Naraku, se esta movilizando, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- Despertaron a todos, y marcharon, hacia el monte Fuji, el final de Naraku de acercaba, quien ganaría, bien o mal, que pasaría después no lo sabían, pero algo era cierto no podían perder, no podían.

Llegaron antes de Naraku, minutos después su aroma y presencia invadieron el terreno. Todos se prepararon y Kagome, creo un campo de fuerza para evitar que Naraku escapara, Naraku se materializó y los miro con odio, a su lado se encontraban sus extensiones, Kanna, Kagura, y Hakudoshi, Kagura reprimio una sonrisa.

- Vaya, que astuta eres Kagome, como adivinaste, que yo estaría aquí.

- No lo adivino -dijo Kagura caminando hacia donde ellos se encontraban, - yo se lo dije,

- Kagura como pudiste.- dijo hakudoshi lleno de furia

- Si seguía de su parte, hubiera muerto tarde o temprano sin ser libre, pero con ellos, quizás la victoria no esta asegurada, pero si mi libertad.

- Naraku – dijo Kagome- prepárate este es tu fin- dijo, colocando una flecha en sus arco, preparándose a disparar, Hakudoshi se lanzo al ataque, pero Kikyo e Inuyasha le cortaron el paso, comenzando así la batalla final, Sango, Miroku y Kagura, se encargaron de Kanna, mientras Sesshomaru y Kagome, se encargaban de Naraku.

Naraku se movía rápido entre los árboles, y Sesshomaru con sus nuevas habilidades que había adquirido, lo seguía a una velocidad de la luz, no dejaría que se escapara no después de haber torturado a la mujer que amaba, ella permanecía inmóvil, entonces Naraku desvió su camino y se dirigió hacia Kikyo como lo había hecho 50 anos atrás, Kikyo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se hizo a un lado lo suficiente para que este no perforara su corazón de barro. Inuyasha volvió la vista en el momento en que Kikyo era atravesada por Naraku.

- ¡Kikyo!!- grito Inuyasha, y haciendo a un lado a Hakudoshi con quien estaba peleando, corrió hacia ella, blandiendo a colmillo de acero, Naraku sonrió uno menos, Se alejo y fue detrás de Sango y Miroku, que acababan de derrotar a Kanna con ayuda de Kagura, los hirió gravemente en el momento en que Inuyasha cortaba en dos a Hakudoshi, Naraku se dirigió rápidamente hacia Sesshomaru, tomándolo desprevenido, estaba apunto de atravesarle el corazón cuando… un campo de fuerza lo cubrio

- Pero como- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru y Naraku

- Imposible…- dijo Naraku miro a Kagome quien a su vez le sonrio y le mostro la marca que la unia con Sesshomaru, Naraku enfurecio. Y comenzo atacar a Kagome y aSesshomaru al mismo tiempo, pero estos solo evitaban sus ataques, pero en un momento de distracción, Una marioneta sostenia Shippo entre sus tentáculos.

- Shippo- grito Kagome mientras veia a su hijito en garras de ese ser.

- jajaja, vamos Kagome ataca… no creo que…- pero cayo, Kagome era rodeada por una aura enorme, esaba furiosa, su cabello ondeaba con si el viento los meciera ella alzo la mirada sus ojos adquirian un odio enorme, se lanzo al acaque hiriendo a Naraku y destrozando a la marioneta.

Todos miraban atonitos la esena, Kagome volaba en los cielos, siguiendo a Naraku quien solo intentaba huir, Sesshomaru siguió a Kagome, la ayudaria ya que en ese momento Naraku comenzo a incrementar sus poderes oscuros, gracias a la perla quedando asi al mismo nivel que Kagome.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome comenzaron atacar, hacian un equipo perfecto, pero por lastima Sesshomaru aun no sabia cuales eran sus nuevas habilidades, Naraku se acerco rapidamente, y lo iba atravesar cuando… Sesshomaru abrio los ojos con horror…Kagome, se había atravesado por amor, entre Naraku y Sesshomaru sin pensarlo, Naraku la había atravesado justo por el externon, Kagome no oyó nada, observo a Sesshomaru pronunciar su nombre con la cara desencajada, oyó voces gritos y una risa maléfica, todo de repente se volvía oscuro.

Sesshomaru observo a Kagome caer lentamente entre sus brazos, estaba ensangrentada, la abrazo llenándose de sangre llamándola desesperadamente, aun estaba viva, pero no habría los ojos, un miedo que digo miedo un pavor, se anido de su alma, consumiendo cada rincón de su ser.

Kagome, se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, no tenia principio ni fin, donde estaba, que haría, había muerto, muchas preguntas se incorporaron en su mente, de pronto una voz femenina llego a sus oídos.

- Kagome, kagome- esa voz era de

- Maestra Midoriko, pero que se supone- El rostro de Midoriko, apareció entre las sombras, sonriéndole como siempre

- Mi niña que haces te estas rindiendo, vas a dejar que ese ser te gane, que mate al hombre que amas, al padre de tu hijo

- ¿De ... mi hijo?- pregunto confundida, Kagome

- así mi niña, estas embarazada, un ser de luz viene en camino y tu eres su madre, tienes que despertar pela, Kagome por tu hijo, por tu amor, por tus amigos, pelea Kagome, pelea, no te rindas.- La voz de Midoriko, se fue convirtiendo en un susurro, y la reemplazo, una voz, masculina, que la hacia temblar.

- Kagome, despierta por favor, te lo suplico

- Se... Sesshomaru- dijo lentamente Kagome, abriendo los ojos, Sesshomaru sonrió de alegría, estaba viva, pero por cuanto tiempo.

Kagome se incorporo, y pensó: Gracias maestra, no me voy a rendir, por mi por mi hijo, por mi amor, por mis amigos, por las personas, que sufrieron los estragos de Naraku, no me rendiré.

Un aura poderosa, se formo del cuerpo de Kagome, inundando todo el terreno, Se puso de pie, esta sangrando, y su arco estaba lejos de hay, pero eso tenia solución.

- ¿Sesshomaru... estas listo? Venceremos, por todos, Naraku, venceremos, prepárate- Kagome llamo a su arco, y Inuyasha se había puesto de pie

- viento cortante- grito Inuyasha

- Ráfaga azul- grito Sesshomaru agito a colmillo sagrado, descargando una energía mas poderosa que colmillo de acero, que se fundió con el viento cortante pero esas energías, en vez de dirigirse hacia Naraku, se impregnaron en la flecha que tenia Kagome, Kikyo a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte, se puso de pie y puso una mano en el hombro de Kagome, para trasferirle sus energías, Naraku coloco la perla llena de maldad, y se la trago, conviviéndose en el mounstro mas temible, que pudiera a ver existido, Kagome lo miro canalizo todas sus energías en la flecha, fundiendo así todos los poderes.

- Adiós Naraku- grito y disparo la flecha se dirigió a una velocidad luz, atravesando a Naraku, purificando la perla y destruyendo todo el mal que había en el.

Kagome cayo sin una gota de energía lo mismo que Kikyo, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru alcanzaron, a tomar a sus respectivas parejas, Kagome no paraba de sangrar habían derrotado a Naraku, pero...ella había utilizado todas sus fuerzas, y una herida con esa magnitud consumirían su vida, sesshomaru saco a colmillo sagrado, he intento ver a los sirvientes del mas allá, pero era inútil

- No podrás hacer nada con colmillo sagrado, Sesshomaru- era Totosai

- Por que responde- grito Sesshomaru, angustiado

- Cuando colmillo sagrado, se trasformó, perdió sus cualidades curativas, y adquirió las destructivas.

- Pero, por que no me dijiste, no eso no es posible, no. Hitomi, por favor ayúdame, alguien que me ayude ella... se esta muriendo.- Grito Sesshomaru, Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban en la misma condición, que Kagome y Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru- le dijo Kagome, mirándolo, con amor – No te preocupes, aunque yo muera, jamás, dejare de amarte.

- Kagome no digas eso te pondrás bien, por favor alguien que me ayude, por favor.

Entonces, Hitomi apareció de la nada, junto con Kohaku, Rin y Jaken, Kohaku corrió abrazar a su hermana, mientras que Hitomi, Rin y Jaken, se acercaron corriendo a Sesshomaru.

- Anciana, dime que la puedes sanar te lo suplico dímelo.- rogó Sesshomaru, Hitomi negó con la cabeza, ahora venia la prueba final, solo si la amaba de verdad, ella, estaría bien, ademas el tenbia las misma habilidades de Kagome y podia curar con solo tocar, pero si ella moria solo habia una forma de revivirla

- Solo Kagome, o alguien con un poder similar, podría sanar una herida así en un humano- dijo con tristeza, y lo miro Kagome les sonrió y cerro los ojos, había fallecido.

- Kagome, no, no me dejes, por favor no me dejes, yo te amo, te lo suplico,- dijo llamándola en suplicas, no podía creerlo, la amaba y ella ahora estaba muerta daria cualquier cosa para que ella viviera, su vida si fuera necesario.

- Sesshomaru- dijo Hitomi- hay una forma de revivirla pero...tendrás que renunciar a tus poderes de demonio, para darcelos a ella, y convertirte en humano- Inuyasha y Kikyo, que se encontraba mejor, escucharon eso, que decidiría Sesshomaru, su amor,era mas grande que su orgullo.

- Esta bien, haré lo digas solo revívela, por favor, te lo suplico- y una lagrima de los ojos de Sesshomaru, se deslizo por su rostro hasta caer, en la herida de Kagome, y esta empezó a brillar y a elevarse, su herida se cerro y cayo nuevamente en los brazos de su amado. Sesshomaru la miro con el corazón en la boca. Entonces Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos, y le sonrió

- Hola- dijo ella, el la abrazo y lloro ella estaba viva. Entonces reacciono, y se toco la cara y la orejas, se miro el cabello, todo seguía igual, y miro confuso a Hitomi, esta se encogió de brazos y le dijo.

- Una prueba de amor, Sesshomaru, era lo único que necesitaba… tu lagrima fue la prueba

Kagome y Sesshomaru se besaron, y esta se dirigió a Kikyo, y la sano, sellando así el orificio, curo a Sango y a Miroku, estaba buscando a Kagura, pero esta ya se había ido, a disfrutar de su libertad, por siempre. Kagome recogió la perla y unió los otros cuatro fragmentos, restantes. Y pidio su deseo, que Kikyo se conviertiera en humana. La perla se destruyo, y kikyo ante los ojos atonitos de los demas volvio a la vida.

-Sesshomaru tengo que decirte algo muy importante- dijo Kagome cuando se dirigían juntos al pozo, habían decidido, ir a su época para saludar a su familia y decirles que se quedarian en la epoca feudal, solo irian a su epoca a visitar de vez en cuando a su familia. Todos estaban ahí, escuchando ansiosamente.

- Que es amor- a Kagome le sorprendió que le dijera así, nunca la había llamado de esa manera.

- Vas a ser papa- dijo ella, y Sesshomaru junto con los demás se quedaron atónitos, pero un rato después recobro la conciencia, y sonrió.

- Enserio, voy a ser papa- y la brazo. Elevandola, y riendo como loco, mientras sus compañero reian y festejaban

Un año después.

Sango y Miroku, se habían casado y esperaban su primer hijo que seria una niña, Kikyo e Inuyasha de la misma manera se habían casado y tambien ya esperaban un bebe, cuando kagome y ella iban a las aldeas a exterminar a los seres maliganos, siempre les preguntaban que si eran gemelas, y ellas se reian y mentian diciendo

- claro que lo somos.

Kagome , Sesshomaru, Rin Shippo y Jaken se fueron a vivir al cartillo de Sesshomaru, Una tarde mientras Shippo y Rin que eran hijo adoptivos de la pareja jugaban, vigilados por Jaken, Kagome y Sesshomaru miraban a su bebe en brazos de su querida madre.

- Menos, mal se parece a mi.- dijo el, y en efecto el bebe era el mismisimo retrato se su padre salvo por su cabello, que era igual al de su madre.- y no tiene orejas de perro

- Si y como se va a llamar.

- mmm buena pregunta, como.

- Como su abuelo, no crees… InuTashio

El solo asistió, y la beso, ese bebe sonrió al sentir las caricias, de su padre y madre, crecería, sano y fuerte, lleno de amor, y bondad, pero alfil y al cabo, crecería en una familia y se convertiria en el Youkai mas podero, inclusibe mas poderoso que su madre y Padre juntos.

Bueno este pequeño al crecer se enamoro de la hija de Sango y Miroku, Sayuri, quien era una preciosidad de niña, muy pero muy hermosa, tanto que parecia una diosa y tenia un caracter fuerte y decidido, era muy habil guerrera. Rin se caso con Kohaku, y Shippo el se caso con la hija de Kikyo e Inuyasha, Maya.

Al pasara lo años Kagome y Sesshomaru unieron sus vidas de por vida, y ella por medio de un conjuro pudo vivir con Sesshomaru muchos siglos y mas.

500 años después, la vieja pareja, que en realidad no lo parecia, miraron en el hospital a la madre de la joven tenerla, y se sorprendieron el ver que la historia no habia cambiado,

- Pero como...- preguntaba Kagome

- Simple... tu eres la reencarnación de Kikyo y ella fallecio hace 400 anos

se sonrieron si ese era su destino, se alejaron, pero quella madre joven miro aquella pareja a lo lejos y sonrio, mirando a su bebe.

- Parece que seras una bebe muy especial.- y la bebe sonreia en los brazos de su madre

**Ok este fue el final se acptan jitomatazo y reclamos... gracias a todos por haberme apoyado en este fic... lean la ultima esperanza que esta aun mas interesante que este... y pronto un nuevo fic de Sess x Kagome Kikyo x Inuyasha ... aun no tengo el titulo pero la trama ya esta jajajajaja **

**PARA KANNA WHITE Oye yo se que lo ultimo no lo habias leido pero es como un epilogo **

**chao.O sIGAN LEYENDO LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA...**


End file.
